Pokémon Duo: Version Damien II
by Pilkio
Summary: Trois ans après leurs aventures à Kanto, Damien, Anthony et le reste de la bande s'apprêtent à partir à la conquête de Johto où ils risquent de faire de nouvelles rencontres pour le meilleur... et surtout pour le pire ! (Cette fanfic est écrite par deux auteurs proposant chacun son point de vue, pour la version Anthony, recherchez l'auteur nommé "AgeOfReigns").
1. En route pour Johto !

DAMIEN LANCE UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE

* * *

Quatre ans... ça faisait déjà si longtemps que nous avions triomphé de la Team Rocket, organisation criminelle dont le leader n'était autre que Serge, l'ancien ami de Jeanne, décédé durant ces évènements... le temps s'était écoulé si rapidement que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé depuis notre séparation... chacun d'entre nous ayant emprunter des voix plus différentes les unes que les autres. Par exemple, ma sœur jumelle, Cassandra, vit actuellement son rêve de toujours. Le jour où nous nous sommes tous dis adieu, cette dernière est partie s'installer à Kalos où elle n'a pas tardé à être engagée dans la plus prestigieuse universités d'Illumis. Je sais qu'elle se plait énormément là-bas et qu'elle n'est sans doute pas prête de revenir à Kanto maintenant qu'elle a enfin tout ce qu'elle désire. Et malgré la distance, nous avons garder le contact, nous téléphonant au moins une fois par jour... comme quoi, c'est difficile d'être loin de l'être avec qui on a partager un utérus durant neuf mois ! Et après ça, il reste bien évidement Anthony et Jeanne... ah... comment les oublier ? Tout deux sont sans doute les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu et je tiens énormément à eux - ouais ouais, même à cette asperge d'Antho, mais il ne faut pas lui dire - et j'imagine que ça doit être réciproque. Au fil du temps, les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers Jeanne ont muté en un puissant amour fraternel, la considérant à présent comme une espèce de petite sœur que je protégerais à n'importe quel prix, comme j'ai pu le démontrer maintes et maintes fois, ce que je suis prêt à refaire à n'importe quel moment s'il le faut... le jour où nos routes se sont séparer, tout deux étaient partis vivre ensemble à Johto, mais ensuite, Jeanne était retournée à Kanto, travaillant dans le restaurant de son père et Anthony, lui, se trouvait toujours être le champion de l'arène de Doublonville. C'était nécessaire pour obtenir de l'argent... pourquoi en avaient-ils absolument besoin ? Pour une raison évident... tout deux ont eu un enfant, une petite fille des plus adorables de trois ans - même si elle approche de plus en plus de son quatrième anniversaire - du nom de Maria. Du coup, pour subvenir au besoins de sa fille, mon meilleur ami doit se retrouver séparer de se famille ce qui est une situation que personne ne devrait vivre. Ne pouvant pas accepter ceci, j'ai plusieurs fois proposer de les aider au niveau financier, mais l'honneur d'Anthony l'empêchait d'accepter, celui-ci voulant à tout prix s'occuper lui même de sa fille grâce à son argent durement gagner et ça pouvait se comprendre... même si je souhaitait au plus profond de moi qu'il change d'avis, après tout, je pouvait lui donner du boulot à lui et Jeanne... ils gagneraient suffisamment d'argents pour s'occuper de Maria et en plus de ça, ils serraient loger gratuitement... car oui, mon rêve à moi aussi s'était accomplis ! A la fin de mon voyage, mon père m'avait remis un acte de propriété d'une île immense se situant entre Kanto et Johto, sachant parfaitement que je souhaitait en posséder une pour y vivre tranquillement tout en accueillant toute sorte de Pokémon qui pourraient s'y sentir comme chez eux, se baladant tranquillement en pleine nature sans risqué de finir à l'intérieur d'une Pokéball. Ils méritaient mieux que ça à mon sens... du coup, je m'étais installé ici en créant rapidement une équipe m'aidant à gérer le tout, des gens pour nourrir les Pokémon, leurs apporter les soins dont ils avaient besoins... ce genre de chose quoi... Blanche était d'ailleurs ma première employée, cette dernière s'étant joint à moi dès le premier jour et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle était en quelque sorte la chef ici - puisque je suis son seul supérieur hiérarchique - un rôle qui lui va à ravir ! Mais est-ce que l'île est la seule bonne chose qui m'est arrivé ? Non... bien sûr que non ! Le jour de la séparation du groupe fut aussi le jour où la plus belle de mes histoires débuta, succombant au charme d'une fille avec qui tout était venu si naturellement et rapidement que ça aurait pu m'effrayer à l'époque. Mais ce n'est pas tout... loin de là... Anthony et Jeanne ne sont pas les seuls membres du groupe à être devenu parents... hé oui ! Je suis papa d'un petit garçon de trois ans, né peut de temps après mon mariage. C'était d'ailleurs une véritable surprise pour nous étant donné que ma femme l'avait appris seulement quelques semaines avant d'accoucher et d'ailleurs... jamais je n'avais mis au courant ma famille et mes amis... pour ma défense, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, cela remontait au jour de mon mariage, après cela, je n'avais gardé le contact téléphonique qu'avec Cassandra, alors bon... enfin... je ne devrais pas ressasser sans arrêt le passé... je vais encore finir par être nostalgique et ne rien faire de ma journée si ce n'est de me dire qu'avant, c'était le bon vieux temps, lorsque je parcourais ma région natale avec mes amis... ils me manquent terriblement... Assis sur mon lit, j'enfile lentement mes mitaines en cuirs tout en lâchant un profond soupir. Après cela, j'attrape mon veste que j'enfile et soudainement, je sens une présence se glisser derrière moi... hum... bien essayer... cet évènement me redonne le sourire et sans même me retourner, je prends la parole en m'adressant au nouvel arrivant.

« DAMIEN »

Raté Lucia, essaie encore.

« LUCIA »

Mais... comment tu peux deviner ?

« DAMIEN »

Un troupeau d'Ecremeuh serait encore plus discret que toi.

« LUCIA »

Hé !

Alors que je me retourne lentement vers elle, je me rends compte de l'erreur que je viens de faire. En effet, Lucia s'empare d'un oreiller et me l'envoie en pleine face, riant aux éclats pour ensuite s'enfuir de ma chambre en courant le plus rapidement possible. Tu vas voir toi ! Ma petite Lulu avait bien grandie depuis tout ce temps, quoi de plus normal d'ailleurs ? Cette petite fillette exemplaire de dix ans était devenus une adolescente pleine d'assurance, parfois turbulante, mais toujours aussi adorable au final. D'ailleurs, la relation qu'il y a entre nous n'a pas du tout regressée avec le temps, au contraire même, après toute ces années passer ensemble, les liens n'ont fait que se solidifier d'avantages. Car oui, après les évènements de Kanto, j'étais devenu le père adoptif de la blondinette grâce aux démarches d'Erika qui avait fait cela pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille et pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec moi de façon tout à fait légale. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne voit pas sa mère, non, loin de là. Elle alterne entre les deux domiciles, passant une semaine chez un et ensuite une semaine chez l'autre. C'était la moindre des choses après tout ! Mais pour l'heure, je me dois sortir de mes pensées, car après tout, j'ai une revanche à prendre ! D'ailleurs, je peux entendre la voix de Lucia me provoquer, celle-ci m'attendant sans doute bien sagemment dans les escaliers de la villa.

« LUCIA »

Bah alors ? On est rouillé ?

« DAMIEN »

Attends voir toi !

Sortant en trombe de ma chambre en saisissant l'oreiller, je zig-zag dans les nombreux couloirs de ma vaste demeure avant d'enfin me retrouver au sommet des escaliers. Constatant mon arrivée, Lucia se mets à rire aux éclats et dévale les marches, essayant de mettre le plus de distances possible entre elle et moi. Une fois l'étage descendu, je me mets à la courser dans une grande partie des pièces de la maison, la ratant à chaque fois de peu. Tu vas voir toi... Récupérant pour la dernière fois l'oreiller, je pénètre d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur de mon salon et retrouve cette petite peste cachée derrière mon épouse qui semble la protéger, me lançant un large sourire pendant que Lucia se marre. Ah, je vois... solidarité féminine, hein ? Je ne suis même pas étonné ! En effet, Lucia et ma compagne ont toujours eu une bonne entente, contrairement aux autres femmes qui avaient tendances à me tourner autour lorsque j'étais encore célibataire, Lulu faisait d'ailleurs bien remarquer à ces demoiselles qu'elles n'avaient pas interêt à me toucher... Pour en revenir à la mère de mon enfant, cette dernière n'était autre que Milla, amie d'enfance d'Anthony qui était originaire de Johto. C'était d'ailleurs durant son exil là-bas qu'Anthony l'avait retrouvée et avait décider de se rendre à Kanto en sa compagnie ce qui, avec le recul, était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'avait apportée l'accident de Parmanie. Peu de temps après notre rencontre, cette dernière avait commencer à éprouver des sentiments à mon égard, mais j'étais trop bête pour le remarquer et si elle n'avait pas fini par prendre les devants, je pense que je n'aurais jamais compris cela... tout comme je n'aurais jamais su que c'était réciproque. Je me sentais un peu bête d'avoir été ignorant à ce point, mais bon... au final, on peut considérer que j'ai assez bien rattrapé le coup, non ? Depuis le début de notre histoire, tout se passait absolument à merveille et j'étais amplement comblé, tout comme elle. D'ailleurs, nous ne nous sommes jamais disputer contrairement à deux autres dont je ne citerais absolument pas les noms... Mais revenons à ma petite vengeance... Faisant mine de m'en aller, je me retourne ensuite avec une rapiditée qui surprend les deux filles, balançant l'oreiller vers le haut tout en lui donnant un peu d'effet pour qu'il retombe pile sur la tête de Lucia sans toucher Milla. Malgré le fait que ce n'est qu'un vulgaire oreiller, la puissance du lancer est tel que Lucia tombe sur les fesses, riant aux éclats, amusée par la situation.

« LUCIA »

J'vois que t'as pas perdu la main !

« DAMIEN »

Tu sais, je suis un ancien dresseur Lucia. Je ne comptes même plus le nombre de fois où j'étais obliger de faire un lancé impeccable pour attraper le Pokémon que je désirais, ce dernier étant parfois dissimulés derrière un tas d'obstacles. Du coup, ça aide beaucoup concernant la précision.

« LUCIA »

D'ailleurs... pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ? J'veux dire... t'étais pas censé visiter Johto ?

En effet... mes amis et moi-même nous étions juré que nous reprendront l'aventure pour cette fois-ci nous occuper de Johto et d'ailleurs, j'étais censé partir avec eux jusqu'à la dernière minute, lorsque mon père m'avait remit l'acte de propriété de mon île... après cela, nous avons donc repousser la date, mais au final, il faut croire que nous avons tous oublier cette promesse, préférant nous consacrer chacun à notre petite vie paisible... ça m'attriste de me dire que ma carrière de dresseur Pokémon s'était terminée bien trop tôt à mon goût, mais d'un autre côté, j'étais totalement comblé par ma vie actuelle, du coup, que signifiait un petit regret face à tout cela ? Rien, absolument rien...

« DAMIEN »

Si, c'était le cas. Mais c'est fini pour moi à présent Lucia. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas partir, j'ai des responsabilités à présent.

« LUCIA »

T'en fait pas ! Durant ton absence, je suis sûre que Blanche s'occupera à merveille de l'île. Et puis, Milla s'occupera de Sean et...

« DAMIEN »

Non ! Il est tout simplement hors de question que je laisse mon garçon seul avec sa mère ici. Il passe bien avant mon désir d'aventure, hors de question que je l'abandonne, je ne suis pas ce genre de père. Tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque, non ?

Trop d'hommes étaient partis en abandonnant leurs familles pour se consacrer à leurs carrière de dresseurs Pokémon et je ne voulais pas être l'un d'entre eux... J'avais connu assez d'enfants dans ce cas pour connaitre la souffrance qu'ils endurent et je ne veux pas faire endurer tout ceci à mon fils. Malgré le ton pourtant très strict que j'ai utiliser, le regard de Lucia se fait insistant, comme si elle savait qu'au fond, j'avais envie de repartir sur les routes, de poursuivre mon aventure en me rendant à Johto, me retrouvant une fois de plus accompagné de mes fidèles amis... Et c'est bel et bien le cas... honnêtement, si je n'avais pas eu de femme et d'enfant, je l'aurait certainement fait asns aucune hésitation. Mais ils se trouvent qu'ils sont là et je ne vais pas les laisser tomber, je les assumerais jusqu'au bout ! Si me priver de mon bonheur peut contribuer à celui de mon fils, qu'il en soit ainsi ! De toutes façon, rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis ce qui rendait toute discussion à ce sujet purement inutile. Néanmoins, ma fille adoptive semble être prête à argumenter une nouvelle fois, mais c'est alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Rapidement, je me dirige vers l'entrée de ma demeure afin d'ouvrir à la personne se trouvant à l'extérieur, tombant nez à nez avec Bruce, un membre du staff de mon île. Celui-ci est accompagné par le M Mime d'Anthony - qu'il a laisser sur l'île comme tout ses Pokémon à l'exception de Mentali - et ce dernier porte d'ailleurs la tenue des membres du staff spécialement faite pour lui puisqu'il adore ces vêtements et qu'en plus de ça, d'une certaine façon, il fait partie de mon équipe...

« BRUCE »

M'sieur Chen, Blanche vous cherches, apparemment, c'est urgent.

« DAMIEN »

Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Mime, emmènes-moi auprès de Blanche.

Hochant la tête, le Pokémon m'attrape le bras et se téléporte instantanément au lieu désirer. Je remercie alors Mime et sort un peu de nourriture de ma sacoche que je lui donne, lui souriant pour ensuite lui mettre une tape amicale dans le dos. Lors de ma rencontre avec ce Pokémon, je le haïssait tout simplement et il me faisait flipper, mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était extrêmement gentil et serviable. Laissant Mime manger tranquillement, j'effectue quelques pas afin de me retrouver face à la mère d'Anthony, cette dernière étant appuyée appuyée contre un arbre, les bras croisés en m'attendant patiemment. M'apprêtant à lui demander ce qui se passe, celle-ci ne me laisse pas le temps de prendre la parole et désigne quelque chose du doigt à sa gauche. Tournant la tête vers la direction qu'elle montre, mon regard balaye la zone et... quoi ?! Mais... c'est impossible... je dois rêver... c'est bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produit depuis que j'ai cette île... c'est tout simplement hallucinant. J'ai encore du mal à en croire mes yeux... devant moi se tient un nombre incroyable d'Evoli - une bonne cinquantaine à vue de nez, et encore - sans compter ma petite Evoli grise argentée, celle que Jeanne m'avait offert au Parc Safari, qui se frotte affectueusement à mon Voltali... ah bah voilà... je tiens les deux responsables... vous êtes fier de vous ?

« DAMIEN »

Mais... comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?

« BLANCHE »

J'dois vraiment t'expliquer comment on fait des gosses ? T'as fais comment avec Milla, t'as glisser ou t'as demander qu'on le fasse à ta place ?

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre, un coup de griffe fend l'air, nous ratant de peu Blanche et moi. Par pur réflexe, je fait un bon de côté en attrapant la mère de mon meilleur ami par le bras, la faisant venir auprès de moi pour ensuite me placer devant elle, observant du regard ce qui se tient à présent devant moi... un Ursaring ? Je ne comprends pas... ce Pokémon n'est pas du tout répertorier dans les registres de l'île... que fait-il ici ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser d'avantage puisque l'ours repasse à l'attaque, essayant de nous mettre un nouveau coup de griffe. Fort heureusement, mes réflexes sont toujours présent et je m'abaisse en forçant Blanche à en faire de même. Cherchant un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation, c'est alors que je me rend compte que l'Ursaring vient totalement de changer de cibles, lançant un regard aux bébés Evoli qui ne me plait absolument pas du tout... ayant presque la bave aux lèvres, Ursaring s'approche des bébés et semble vouloir en attraper un. Alors là... tu fais une grave erreur enfoiré !

« DAMIEN »

AAAAAAAAAAH... ATA !

Bim ! Prend toi ça dans les gencives ! L'Ursaring vient de se prendre un terrible crochet du gauche et ce n'est absolument pas fini, oh non... fou de rage, je fait suivre ce coup par un direct du droit cette fois-ci.

« DAMIEN »

ATOU !

Mes poings partent à présent à une vitesse folle dans le visage de l'Ursaring qui n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Poursuivant mon avalanche de coups de poings en hurlant des « ATATATATATATATATATA ! » sous le regard confus de Blanche, je mets alors un tout dernier coup en lâchant un « YATA ! » qui envoie au tapis le Pokémon qui vient d'en prendre pour son grade-là. D'ailleurs, techniquement, c'est faisable pour un humain normalement constitué de mettre au sol un tel Pokémon ? Enfin... tu me diras que ça dois peser à peine plus lourd qu'un Anthony. Constatant que j'ai tout de même réussi à mettre par terre quelque chose d'aussi robuste, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à chanter tout en sautillant sur place.

« DAMIEN »

I'm the best... around ! Nothing's gonna ever keep me down ! I'm the be... euh... wassup bro' ?

Je pense que j'ai un peu sur-estimé ma puissance sur le coup... en effet, l'Ursaring se trouve face à moi, me soufflant dangereusement dessus. Bah quoi ? J'suis sympa, je me suis occuper de tes problèmes dentaires. Soudainement, l'ours tente de me mettre un puissant coup de griffes et par réflexe, je protège mon visage à l'aide de mes deux bras, mais le coup ne m'atteindra jamais. En effet, un Pokémon vient de me sauver la mise en mettant un puissant coup de tête dans le ventre de l'Ursaring qui se retrouve propulsé avec violence contre un arbre, se redressant avec difficulté. Abaissant mes bras, je peux à présent voir le Pokémon qui vient de me sauver, il s'agit de ma fidèle Dracaufeu nommée Saphira.

« DAMIEN »

Tu tombes à pic ma grande !

Constatant que l'ours semble ne pas avoir compris la leçon, Saphira se tourne vers moi et me regarde... j'ai compris où elle veut en venir... allons-y ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! Mais au moment où je m'apprêtes à passer à l'attaque, Blanche, elle, se mets à siffler ce qui fait arriver à toute allure son fidèle Écrémeuh.

« BLANCHE »

Il a tenté de s'en prendre à moi, donc, ne songes même pas à t'en occuper seul.

Très bien. Le combat n'est peut-être pas des plus équilibrés, mais ça lui apprendra au moins à vouloir s'en prendre aux bébés Evoli... Élaborant très rapidement une stratégie, je l'explique à Blanche qui hoche la tête avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« DAMIEN »

Saphira, utilise Vol en attrapant Écrémeuh !

Sans hésitation, Dracaufeu fonça sur le Pokémon de Blanche, l'agrippant pour s'envoler dans les airs aussi haut qu'elle le peut. Après cela, elle fonce en piqué vers le sol et c'est à ce moment là qu'il faut que je mette en exécution le plan que j'ai mis en œuvre avec la mère de mon ami.

« DAMIEN »

Saphira, relâche Écrémeuh !

« BLANCHE »

Écrémeuh, Roulade !

En quelques instants, mon Pokémon relâche celui de ma seconde et ce dernier se mets d'ailleurs en position pour la roulade, chutant de plusieurs mètres de haut pour s'écraser en effectuant l'attaque qui a gagner énormément en vitesse et en puissance grâce à Saphira. L'Ursaring se retrouve donc projeté dans les airs, s'écrasant dans l'océan entourant mon île. Satisfait, je caresse la tête de Saphira qui vient de redescendre sur le sol et celle-ci s'en va directement accompagnée par Écrémeuh. Demandant à Blanche de s'occuper des petits Evoli personnellement, j'appuie ensuite sur ma boucle de ceinture. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouve un appareil qui envoie un signal à Mime en lui communiquant mes coordonnées grâce à une autre partie de l'appareil accroché au poignet du Pokémon d'Anthony. Une petite création de ma petite sœur, Alizée, dont le passe temps est de créer diverse inventions toutes plus variée les unes que les autres. M Mime fini par arriver et directement, je pose sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant de m'emmener chez moi. Avec le temps, il a prit l'habitude d'utiliser la téléportation, pouvant l'utiliser sans se fatiguer le moins du monde. Encore heureux, vu le nombres de fois que je dois l'utiliser, l'île étant si vaste qu'il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour en faire le tour. Je me retrouve donc devant chez moi, remerciant Mime pour ensuite lui dire qu'il peut à présent disposer et je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sur Milla tenant dans ses bras notre fils qui affiche un large sourire en me voyant arriver.

« SEAN »

Papa !

Ce dernier descend alors des bras de sa mère pour courir vers moi, les bras levé pour que je l'attrapes, ce que je fait bien évidemment, le soulevant pour le placer à ma hauteur. Le lien de parenté saute directement aux yeux lorsqu'on vois Sean qui se trouve être ma copie conforme à cette âge-là, à la seule différence qu'il a les yeux du même bleu que ceux de sa mère - le mien étant un peu plus spécial - et ses cheveux se trouvent être châtain et non noir comme c'est mon cas.

« SEAN »

T'étais où ?

« DAMIEN »

Partis voir ce que me voulais Blanche. Et figurez-vous tout les deux que nous avons à présent une bonne cinquantaines de bébés Evoli à présent.

« SEAN »

Des bébés ?!

« DAMIEN »

T'en fais pas mon grand, papa compte les garder. Et tu pourras en avoir un pour toi si tu es sage. Et tu es sage, pas vrai ?

« SEAN »

Hum...

« DAMIEN »

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

« SEAN »

C'est pas moi... c'est Pixie !

« DAMIEN »

Bien essayé, p'tit menteur !

D'un seul coup, je me mets à le jeter en l'air pour le rattraper à chaque fois ce qui l'amuse beaucoup apparemment. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête pour le poser au sol et Milla lui demande de rentrer à l'intérieur pour aller jouer avec Lucia, attendant que notre fils s'en aille pour fermer la porte et s'approcher de moi avec un air sérieux. J'aime pas beaucoup ça à vrai dire... ça sent mauvais... du coup, ne sachant absolument pas si elle va me reprochée quelque chose, je décide de balancer la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

« DAMIEN »

C'est pas moi, c'est Pixie !

« MILLA »

Hein ?

« DAMIEN »

... Non, rien... Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

« MILLA »

Oui, Cassandra a appelée pendant que tu étais avec Blanche.

« DAMIEN »

Ah, super. Elle va bien ?

« MILLA »

Très bien même. L'université lui a enfin laisser prendre des vacances bien mérités. Du coup, elle a décidée de se rendre à Johto pour étudier les Pokémon de cette région et...

« DAMIEN »

Laisse moi deviner... elle souhaite que je viennes avec elle afin d'en profiter pour enfin faire le voyage qu'on avais prévu il y a quatre ans ? Tu connais déjà ma réponse.

Dépitée, mon épouse laisse s'échapper un profond soupir alors qu'elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas parler de ça. Oui, j'ai envie de voyager avec mes amis une fois de plus, découvrir une région que je n'ai jamais connu - et accessoirement rendre visite aux parents de Milla - ainsi que des Pokémon que je n'ai jamais vu... mais il est hors de question que je l'abandonne elle et Sean tout simplement pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Milla s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

« MILLA »

Ne te sens pas obliger de refuser si au fond de toi, tu souhaites y aller. Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais tu sais, partir à Johto pour prendre un peu de temps pour toi et affronter la ligue, ce n'est pas nous abandonner. Tu ne serras absent que quelques mois tout au plus, ce n'est pas grand choses. Et puis, Sean et moi pouvons venir te voir assez régulièrement, rien ne nous l'empêchent. En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, sache que tu auras mon soutient.

... Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas si dénué de sens... après tout ce que j'ai pu apercevoir durant ma jeunesse, tout ses pères qui n'étaient pas là pour leurs enfants, les délaissant comme des moins que rien, j'en étais devenu totalement parano, ayant véritablement peur de devenir comme l'un d'entre eux alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. JAMAIS je n'avais eu l'intention de les laisser tomber et j'avais même oublier à quel point visiter une région pouvait être très rapide. Après tout, sans la séparation de quatre mois, notre voyage à Kanto n'aurait duré qu'un mois tout au plus. Ce n'était pas grand chose après tout... Gonflé à bloc, j'embrasse tendrement Milla pour ensuite la remercier de m'avoir remis sur le droit chemin. Décidément, j'ai bien fait de l'épouser, elle a toujours su me guider dans la bonne direction en chassant mes doutes. Entrant à l'intérieur de la ville d'un pas bien décidé, je pénètre dans le salon où se trouve Lucia, occupée à jouer au ballon avec son petit frère. En me voyant arrivé, Sean me fait d'ailleurs une passe, mais me connaisant, je préfère simplement faire rouler le ballon contre le sol en direction de mon fils tout en regardant Lulu.

« DAMIEN »

Prépares tes affaires. Après demain, on part à Johto.

« LUCIA »

Sérieux ?

« DAMIEN »

J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

« LUCIA »

Super ! Pas de soucis pa', contente de voir que tu as changer d'avis.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tards, nos affaires pour ce nouveau voyage était prête. Pour ce premier jour, Milla avait à tout prix voulu m'accompagner avec Sean et je ne m'y était pas vraiment opposé en vérité. Cassandra, elle, avait été mise au courant que j'acceptais de voyager avec elle en compagnie avec Lucia et nous avait donné rendez-vous à Bourg Geon afin de choisir notre starter de cette région. Bien que je ne souhaitait pas prendre l'un de mes anciens Pokémon avec moi, j'avais tout de même fait une exception pour ma petite Evoli argentée qui, de toutes façon, avait un niveau assez faible. Du coup, la prendre était tout à fait correct et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait évoluée une fois là-bas, qui sait ? Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une fine veste ouverte de la même couleur avec un Pégase rouge aux contours argenté sur le dos, d'un t-shirt rouge ne possédant pas de manches, de bandages roiges au niveau du coude et de mes habituelles mitaine en cuir noir, j'étais à présent prêt à partir. Lucia, Sean et Milla se trouvaient déjà devant les maisons, auprès de Mime tandis que le staff s'était réunis pour me dire au revoir, ce qui était assez sympa de leurs parts. Posant la main sur l'épaule de Mime, je lance un dernier regard à Blanche avant de m'en aller.

« DAMIEN »

Je te fais confiance.

« BLANCHE »

T'en fais pas. Pendant ton absence, cette équipe de bras cassés va m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

« DAMIEN »

C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Direction Bourg Geon, Mime !

A peine ai-je le temps de faire un signe de main à l'ensemble de mon staff que je me retrouves dans un tout autre décor, un petit village qui semble être paisible et qui en plus de ça est assez joli. Alors c'est ça, Johto ? Ce premier aperçu me donne une bonne impression en tout cas. Je peux sentir dans le regard de Milla une certaine joie de se retrouver à nouveau ici, elle qui a vécu la majeure partie de sa vie à Johto. Celle-ci s'éloigne d'ailleurs un peu afin de montrer quelques coins à Sean et me préviens qu'elle me rejoindra d'ici quelques minutes, ce qui ne me gêne pas. Me tournant vers Lucia, je remarque cette dernière observer le moindre coin et recoin de la ville, au moins aussi émerveillée que moi.

« DAMIEN »

Nous y voilà... Johto... après tout ce temps.

« LUCIA »

Viens, on va voir si Cassandra est déjà là.

« CASSANDRA »

Pas la peine.

Devant ce qui me semble être le laboratoire du professeur de cette région, j'aperçois alors une jolie femme à la chevelure d'un roux avec de légères teintes de brun et des yeux d'un bleu identique au mien, vêtue d'une robe orange et portant un sac blanc... non... c'est vraiment ma jumelle ça ? Elle a énormément changée depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Bouche bée, je me dirige vers elle en compagnie de Lucia qui subit d'ailleurs le regard étonné de ma sœur.

« CASSANDRA »

... Lucia ? C'est vraiment toi ?

« LUCIA »

Yes !

« CASSANDRA »

Wow... faut dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais à peine onze ans.

« DAMIEN »

Mais toi aussi tu as énormément changer.

« CASSANDRA »

Disons que j'ai simplement arrêter d'utiliser du maquillage à outrance, que j'ai changer de coupe de cheveux et que j'en ai profité pour leurs faire retrouver leurs couleurs naturel, c'est tout. Toi par contre, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre... tu es tellement bronzé qu'on dirait une autre personne et puis, je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais avoir de la barbe !

« DAMIEN »

Bah vas-y, insinue que je suis imberbe tant qu'à faire. Puis c'est qu'une barbe de trois jours, faut pas déconner.

« LUCIA »

On peut aller choisir nos starters maintenant ? J'suis pressée !

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je pénètre donc à l'intérieur de laboratoire suivis par ma sœur et ma fille et le professeur ne semble pas être présent... bah ça commence bien... par contre, trois personnes se trouvent dans cette pièce. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, de grande taille et avec un nez si énorme qu'il pourrait gravement blesser quelqu'un avec ça. Une jolie rousse aux cheveux courts et avec des yeux d'un vert qui me semble être étrangement familier et une petite fille qui doit être un rien plus âgée que Sean, rousse également et mignonne comme tout. Bizarrement... j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part... les observant longuement comme si je tentais de déceler quelque chose, c'est alors que je comprends... oh bordel... si je m'attendais à ça ! Me plaçant juste à côté d'eux en m'appuyant sur une espèce de comptoir, c'est alors que je plonge ma main à l'intérieur de mon t-shirt pour en ressortir une Pierre Nuit attachée au bout d'une ficelle, ce qui me fait office de collier depuis maintenant quatre ans.

« DAMIEN »

Ça semble familier, non ?

Un large sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres tandis que l'expression de l'homme et de la femme change totalement, le regard de cette dernière alternant entre mon collier et le sien auquel est attaché une Pierre Aube. Maintenant qu'ils m'ont reconnu, je peux me permettre de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire... d'un seul coup, j'attrape les deux dans mes bras et les serres contre moi de façon si brusque qu'ils ne touchent plus le sol.

« DAMIEN »

Si vous savez à quel point vous m'avez manquer !

Je les relâche tout de même rapidement afin de ne pas les briser en deux. Cassandra et Lucia se joignent alors à nous, Anthony et Jeanne étant encore plus surpris en les voyant elles, surtout Lucia qui ressemble déjà à une femme malgré son jeune âge.

«ANTHONY »

Mais... c'est vraiment Lucia ?!

« LUCIA »

Bah oui.

« ANTHONY »

Et elle, c'est Cassandra ? ... Sans déconner, t'as totalement changée !

Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois. Laissant Anthony et Jeanne discuter avec Lucia et Cassandra afin d'apprendre ce qu'on vient faire là et prendre des nouvelles, je me penche vers la petite fille qui les accompagne qui n'est nul autre que leurs fille, Maria.

« DAMIEN »

Tu te souviens de moi ?

« MARIA »

Euh... non.

« DAMIEN »

... Même pas un tout petit peu ?

« MARIA »

Non.

« DAMIEN »

...Par pur hasard, est-ce que ton père t'a déjà parler d'un "gros nain" ?

« MARIA »

Ah oui ! C'est toi Damien ?

« DAMIEN »

... Mais quel comique cet Anthony ...

Me redressant avec une furieuse envie d'exhiber mon majeur à Anthony, je ne le fait pas et m'apprête à parler lorsque Milla fait à son tour son entrée avec Sean dans ses bras... oh merde, Sean ! Malgré que mon épouse a elle aussi changée depuis tout ce temps, les autres parviennent à la reconnaitre et réciproquement, mais le regard d'Anthony, de Jeanne et de Cassandra s'attardent plus particulièrement sur mon fils qui est dans ses bras... me grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en affichant un sourire qui sonne totalement faux, je m'apprêtes à prendre la parole, mais c'est Sean qui le fait à ma place en regardant en ma direction.

« SEAN »

Papa, c'est beau ici !

Sentant soudainement le regard de ma jumelle et de mes deux amis se poser sur moi, je fait un signe discret à Milla pour qu'elle attende dehors avec notre fils ce qu'elle fait sans poser de question et assez rapidement je dois dire... J'admire ton courage chérie ! Lucia, elle, a décidée de rester pour me soutenir, moi qui me retrouve à présent seul contre tous. Je sens que ça risque de chauffer sévère pour ma gueule pour ne pas les avoir prévenu que j'étais papa... ça va être ma fête... autant dire que ce voyage à Johto commence merveilleusement bien !

* * *

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	2. Germignon, je te choisis !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES → 00  
EVOLI NV. 5

* * *

Franchement, là, sur le coup, je me sent mal... j'aurais vraiment voulu prévenir mes amis et ma sœur pour la naissance de mon fils, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à prendre soin de ma petite famille pour que ce "détail" me vienne directement à l'esprit... dieu que je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Ne sachant absolument plus comment réagir et encore moins quoi dire, je me contente de sourire bêtement en me grattant l'arrière du crâne, espérant qu'une intervention de je ne sais qui me sorte de cette situation inconfortable pour mettre fin à ce malaise que j'ai causé. Mais bien sûr, cela n'arrivera pas... non, bien entendu... malgré tout, Anthony décide quand même de briser ce silence en me questionnant.

« ANTHONY »

Ben alors mon vieux, on prévient pas les copains ?

« DAMIEN »

C'est...euh...désolé.

« ANTHONY »

Désolé ? C'est tout ? On se connaît depuis qu'on a 10 ans. Et même pas tu préviens de l'arrivée du môme.

« DAMIEN »

Ben...

« JEANNE »

Et moi alors ? Je pensais que j'étais ta meilleure amie.

« DAMIEN »

En fait...

« CASSANDRA »

Il a quel âge ? Et puis, c'est quoi son nom ?

« DAMIEN »

Il s'appelle Sean... Il a bientôt 4 ans. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque questions qu'ils me posent, je me sens de plus en plus mal et désolé ? C'est ça d'être un humain normalement constitué ? Dans ce genre de moment, je regretterais presque la personne que j'étais il y a plus de quatre ans... j'ai bien dit presque, car au final, l'odieux connard ne me manque pas vraiment. Me disant que je ferais mieux de changer de sujet pour oublier le fait que je suis un abruti fini, je m'exécute donc et me tourne vers Anthony pour lui poser une question qui, au final, se trouve être assez intéressante.

« DAMIEN »

Au fait, qu'est-ce que toi et Jeanne êtes venus faire là ?

« ANTHONY »

Ta frangine nous a appelé hier, pour que l'on vienne la voir.

« DAMIEN »

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle a fait pareil avec nous hier...

Elle aurait pas un peu fait exprès de procéder de cette façon pour qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble la Cassandra ? Bah... qui la blamerais pour ça ? Après tout, je suis très heureux de tous les revoir, ils avaient fini par me manquer. Et puis au moins, comme ça, Sean pouvait rencontré mon entourage qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Jeanne s'éloigne de notre petit groupe pour se rendre auprès de sa fille tandis que j'examine le laboratoire... quelque chose cloche... il manque quelqu'un...

« DAMIEN »

Tiens, il est où le prof ?

« ANTHONY »

Il est parti à Rosalia, on l'a appelé pour un truc. Je lui ai filé le Kaorine de Gill pour qu'il puisse se téléporter. Je sais pas du tout quand il reviendra.

Pas trop tard j'espère, car j'ai tout de même envie de recevoir mon Starter et ensuite partir à l'aventure accompagné par tout ce beau monde, comme au bon vieux temps. Puisque le professeur n'est pas présent, nous décidons donc de sortir du labo avec Lucia, Jeanne, la petite Maria et ma jumelle, rejoignant donc ma femme et mon fils qui nous attendaient tout les deux dehors. Sean se trouve sur le sable et construit des châteaux pour s'amuser ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Voyant mon fils jouer, la fille d'Anthony s'approche de lui et les deux jouent directement ensemble sans même se connaitre. L'avantage d'être très jeune je présume. Alors que je regarde la scène d'un regard attendri, la voix de Cassandra s'élève un peu plus loin.

« CASSANDRA »

Venez tous, je vous ai ramené des choses de Kalos. Il y a quelque chose pour tout le monde !

Des cadeaux de Kalos ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a put nous ramener... pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, me rendre auprès d'elle pour voir. Arrivant là où tout le monde se trouve, c'est alors que ma jumelle se mets à fouiller dans son sac qui semble être assez remplis... ah... les femmes...

« CASSANDRA »

Tiens Jeanne, c'est pour toi. Ça, c'est pour toi Lucia. Milla, ça c'est pour toi je crois. Damien, prends ça, et ça pour Sean. Antho, il y a un petit quelque chose pour Maria aussi.

Pour faire simple, les cadeaux que ma sœur à offert s'avèrent tous être des vêtements provenant certainement d'Illumis, capitale de la mode. Ma meilleure amie à reçue un haut rayé qui me fait penser au cliché que j'ai des marins, ma fille a eu des vêtements qui sont assez classe, je dois l'avouer, ma femme, elle, a obtenue une robe assez jolie - qui fera le bonheur de son homme à coup sûr - et pour ma part d'ailleurs, j'ai obtenu un béret tout comme mon fils. Remerciant ma frangine en attrapant les deux béret qu'elle me tend, je donne le premier à mon fils et tente d'enfiler le second avant de me rendre rapidement compte que j'ai un... petit soucis de tête trop grosse... ou c'est tout simplement le chapeau qui est trop petit... on va dire que c'est ça... affichant un mince sourire gêné à ma sœur, je vois celle-ci continuer à fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac.

« CASSANDRA »

Attends Anthony, j'ai aussi un truc pour toi, il suffit que je le retrouve dans tout ce bazar. Ah, la voilà !

Son cadeau se trouve être une Pokéball qui contient certainement un Pokémon. Fut une époque où je me serais montré jaloux du fait qu'elle favorise Anthony à son propre frère, mais j'ai mûri depuis. Observant la Pokéball que tient mon ami, je peux apercevoir que celle-ci est orange, ornée de pétales jaunes ce qui donne un effet assez sympathique au final. Mais personnellement, je suis assez impatient de voir quel Pokémon se trouve à l'intérieur.

« CASSANDRA »

Vas-y, fais-le sortir.

Anthony ne se fait pas prier et appuie sur le bouton pour faire sortir le Pokémon de sa Ball. Attends... ça me dit quelque chose... je l'ai déjà vu dans une encyclopédie répertoriant les Pokémon de la région de Kalos, chez mes parents... c'est... un Flabébé ! Voilà ! Celui-ci a la particularité de tenir une fleur dont la couleur peut varier. Ici, il s'agit d'une fleur orange, la couleur préférée d'Anthony, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un hasard. Me penchant légèrement pour voir le minuscule Pokémon, je dois admettre qu'il est assez esthétique et en plus de ça, son type - Fée si ma mémoire est bonne - est assez redoutable. Un très bon choix en somme.

« CASSANDRA »

C'est un Flabébé, un Pokémon de Kalos. C'est un Pokémon de type Fée. Je sais que tu aimes les fleurs, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour toi. En plus, j'ai choisi un Flabébé avec une fleur orange, je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée. C'est une petite demoiselle, et il faut s'occuper de sa fleur assez régulièrement. Si elle perd sa fleur, elle peut déprimer.

« ANTHONY »

Merci Cass', j'en prendrai soin.

Le Pokémon se mets virevolter autour de mon ami qui appelle sa fille, afin qu'elle puisse voir le Flabébé qu'il vient tout juste de recevoir.

« ANTHONY »

Maria ma chérie, viens voir s'il-te-plaît. Viens doucement.

La petite ne tarde pas à arrivée et semble être émerveillée en voyant Flabébé, voulant jouer avec le Pokémon qui se pose d'ailleurs dans ses cheveux ce qui amuse la fille d'Anthony. Observant la scène sans dire un mot, un soupir se fait entendre juste à côté de moi.

« LUCIA »

Pff, toujours le même qui est gâté.

... Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu... ma Lucia, ma fille, vient de prononcer une phrase digne d'un enfant pourris gâté qui râle parce qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? C'est vraiment comme ça que je t'ai élevé durant ces quatre années ?

« ANTHONY »

Un soucis Lucia ?

« LUCIA»

Non, non, mais à ce point là, ça s'appelle du favoritisme...

« ANTHONY »

Abra, Rondoudou, Evoli. Ça te dit un truc ? Attends, c'est pas les Pokémons que je t'ai donné i années de cela ?

« LUCIA »

Ouais, mais c'était pas pareil.

« ANTHONY »

Ah bon ? Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi...

« LUCIA »

Ben... C'est pas pareil, c'est tout. Puis arrête de me saouler là ! C'est quoi ton soucis ?

De mieux en mieux... depuis quand elle se permet de manquer de respect à ce point ? Elle qui était encore si adorable quelques minutes auparavant vient de se changer en véritable teigne pour... absolument rien ! M'apprêtant à intervenir, c'est alors que Lucia en rajoute une couche en voyant le regard qu'Anthony lui lance.

« LUCIA »

Quoi, tu veux qu'on se la donne c'est ça ? Allez, j'ai vu que t'as tes Pokéballs, prends-en une !

« ANTHONY »

Lucia, arrête d'agir comme une pisseuse.

« LUCIA »

Mais c'est qu'on aurait peur, Monsieur Je-suis-le-favori-de-Cassandra ? »

Profite ma fille, profite... je t'assures que dès l'instant où tu auras terminé ce combat, je ferais valoir mon autorité parental pour te faire bien comprendre que ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement... Anthony attrape une Pokéball et fait signe à Lucia de s'approcher.

« ANTHONY »

T'es sure de vouloir faire ça ?

Ma fille ne répond pas et se contente de prendre la première Pokéball qu'elle attrape, envoyant son Pokémon à l'action. Celui-ci se trouve être le fameux Alakazam qu'Anthony lui avait offert lors de leurs rencontres à Céladopole, avant que je n'arrive dans la ville et trouve grâce auprès de Lucia qui avait directement délaissé Anthony pour passer tout son temps avec moi. Vu que Lucia a fait son choix, j'ai hâte de voir quel Pokémon va envoyer mon meilleur ami, sachant que tout ceux que je connais se trouvent sur mon île à l'exception de sa Mentali.

« ANTHONY »

Téraclope, à toi de jouer !

Quoi ?! Mais... c'est le Pokémon de Gill ça, le membre de la Team Rocket qu'Anthony a affronté - et accessoirement tué dans un "accident" - il y a quatre ans. Pire que ça, il s'agit du Pokémon qui l'a gravement blessé à Lavanville et qui a tué le Yanma de Jeanne devant les yeux de la rousse et d'après son regard, elle ne savait pas que son petit ami possédait ce Pokémon... t'aurais dû la mettre au courant mec, t'aurais vraiment dû... vu le sujet sensible que c'est, c'était clairement une décision à prendre à deux ça, pas tout seul. Enfin... malgré tout, j'imagine que le Pokémon méritait bien une deuxième chance, après tout, il n'était pas responsable des actes de son dresseur, il se contentait d'obéir simplement pour ne pas subir les fameux traitements qu'affligeaient la Team Rocket au Pokémon désobéissant, des choses atroces dont j'avais eu vent et qui me faisait encore froid dans le dos...

« LUCIA »

Alakazam, Psyko !

« ANTHONY »

Téraclope, Feu Follet.

Alakazam envoie une énorme vague psychique sur Téraclope, qui envoie de petites flammes sur le Pokémon de Lucia afin de le brûler.

Au premier abord, l'attaque d'Anthony peut sembler être assez stupide, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Feu Follet n'a certes pas la puissance d'un Psyko, mais elle a le mérite de brûler son adversaire et est donc bien plus efficace sur le long terme. De toutes façon, l'issue de ce combat est déjà déterminée à l'avance... Lucia n'est qu'une débutante, elle ne pourra rien faire face à un dresseur confirmé qui en plus de ça est devenu champion.

« LUCIA »

Alakazam, Ball'Ombre !

« ANTHONY »

Téraclope, Châtiment.

Alakazam projette une boule d'énergie noire, qui touche Téraclope. Ce dernier disparaît ensuite, et réapparaît derrière le Pokémon de Lucia, puis passe son bras à travers son corps. Le Alakazam tombe K.O sur le coup.

Elle s'y prend mal... à sa place, j'aurais tout d'abord utilisé Protection pour limiter la casse puisque Téraclope tape assez durement. Ensuite, j'aurais probablement essayé de le rendre confus en utilisant Choc Mental, à partir de là, le combat aurait été bien plus serrer et l'issue incertaine. Mais là, Lucia a fait ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire et le résultat est celui auquel je m'attendais... Téraclope est venu à bout de son adversaire qui n'est plus en mesure de combattre. La blonde ramène son Pokémon à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball, mais malgré la leçon de vie qu'elle vient d'apprendre, cela ne semble pas être suffisant pour elle puisqu'elle continue à provoquer mon meilleur ami avec le même genre de phrase stupide que celles de tout à l'heure. En ayant plus qu'assez de ce comportement de peste, je m'approche d'elle afin de lui mettre une petite claque qui fait énormément de bruits. Le but n'était pas de lui faire mal, je n'y ai absolument pas mis de force et elle n'a sans doute pas sentie la moindre douleur. Néanmoins, il s'agit de la première fois que j'ai un tel geste à son encontre et ceci semble la choquée. Celle-ci ne parle plus et me fixe pour ensuite partir sur la Route un peu plus loin. Anthony qui vient de rappeler son Pokémon s'apprête à aller chercher ma fille, mais je place mon bras devant lui afin de le stopper dans sa route.

« DAMIEN »

Laisse, ça lui a pas fait mal, c'était pas dans mon intention. La claque l'a juste vexée. C'est une ado en pleine crise, elle veut faire la grande.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle vive bien son adolescence, jamais elle n'avait fait ce genre de chose puisqu'elle était bien entourée, mais là, il faut croire qu'elle avait craquée pour la première fois. N'allant nul part tant que Lucia n'est pas revenue, je "profites" donc de cet instant pour parler avec tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, ma fille fini par revenir et s'approche d'Anthony, la tête baisée, prenant la parole pour s'excuser. Voyant celà, j'affiche un mince sourire à Lucia et part rejoindre ma femme qui surveille Sean et Maria, les enfants s'amusant encore et toujours à faire des châteaux de sable. Remarquant ma présence, Milla se tourne vers moi et prend immédiatement la parole.

« MILLA »

Ils ont pas vraiment tord, je comprends pas pourquoi on a pas prit le temps de les prévenir pour Sean.

« DAMIEN »

Ouais... on a p'tete un peu merdé sur ce coup-là... enfin, maintenant ils sont au courant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

« MILLA »

T'as raison. D'ailleurs, je pense que Sean et moi allons rester auprès de toi durant un moment. J'ai envie de profiter du fait que tout nos amis sont là et puis, je suis sûr que notre fils meurt d'envie de voir son super papa à l'action contre les champions d'arènes.

« DAMIEN »  
Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette décision me fait plaisir ! Je t'admets que je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à vous laisser en arrière Sean et toi. Mais si j'ai ma famille avec moi, ça change tout. Et puis, au fond... avoues, si tu étais restée à la maison, je t'aurais bien trop manqué, pas vrai ?

Ma femme hoche la tête positivement pour ensuite me sourire, m'embrasser rapidement et poser sa tête sur mon épaule, observant tout les deux les enfants qui jouent tranquillement entre eux, sans même se soucier de notre présence... finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir emmené mon fils ici, lui qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de jouer avec quelqu'un de son âge semble s'amuser ici avec Maria.

« DAMIEN »

Hé les enfants, et si on jouais à un jeu un peu différent ? Du genre, vous commencez à courir, là, maintenant et si je vous attrapes, vous avez perdu. Vous en dites quoi ?

« SEAN »

Ouais ! Mais je parie que je court trop vite pour toi !

« MARIA »

Tu m'attraperas pas Gros Nain le Furieux !

« DAMIEN »

Ne sous estimez pas la vitesse du Gros Nain !

Attendant que ma femme hôte sa tête de sur mon épaule, je lui fait un clin d'œil, courant vers les deux enfants qui se mettent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent tout en rigolant... c'est qu'ils courent vite pour des marmots ! Arrivant derrière les deux, c'est alors qu'ils se retournent afin de me passer entre les jambes et partir dans le sens inverse. Pas bête les gosses ! Une petite accélération me permet d'arri... bah... où est-ce qu'ils sont passer ? Mon regard parcoure toute la zone face à moi, mais impossible de les trouver... lorsque soudainement, je sent quelque chose agripper d'un seul coup à mon dos.

« MARIA »

On a eu le nain ! On l'a eu !

« SEAN »

On a gagné papa !

« DAMIEN »

Malédiction, je suis vaincu !

Me laissant tomber au sol - pas trop fort pour ne pas faire mal aux enfants tout de même - Maria et Sean rigolent et semblent être fier d'eux, comme quoi, il en faut peu pour amuser des enfants. Lucia arrive à notre hauteur et s'accroupit afin de m'observer.

« LUCIA »

C'est bon le sable ?

« DAMIEN »

Pas mauvais, tu devrais essayer ! Bien les enfants, puisque vous avez vaincu le nain, que dites vous d'essayer d'en faire de même avec la Princesse à la chevelure d'or ?

« MARIA »

On va encore gagner !

« LUCIA »

Oh, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Je vous donnes dix secondes pour courir, après ça, je viens vous chercher !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sean et Maria se lèvent pour se mettre à courir dans tout les sens, attendant que Lucia vienne les chercher. Profitant de cette occasion pour me redresser, j'enlève le sable qui se trouve dans le col de ma veste et rejoint ma sœur jumelle au moment où la voix d'Anthony se fait entendre, appelant Maria. D'un seul coup, surgissant de nul part, le professeur Orme apparait entre mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie. Je ne connais ce professeur que de nom, mon oncle Blue m'en ayant parler à plusieurs reprises. Puisqu'il est enfin présent, je m'approche donc accompagné par tout les autres qui ne tardent pas à venir.

« PROFESSEUR ORME »

Ah, Anthony, tu es encore là, parfait. Et qui sont tout ces gens ?

Anthony présente chaque personne au professeur qui nous invite ensuite à entrer à l'intérieur de son laboratoire qui est assez différent de celui de mon Oncle. C'est bien plus... ordonné je dirais.

« PROFESSEUR ORME »

Alors, vous êtes ici pour votre premier Pokémon de Johto, c'est ça ? Qui veut le sien ?

Je m'avance en même temps que ma sœur jumelle, le prof nous faisant signe d'approcher d'une machine qui doit sans doute contenir les Pokéball des Starter de cette région. Par contre, je suis surpris de ne pas voir Lucia auprès de moi, elle qui souhaitait pourtant obtenir un Pokémon de Johto au laboratoire... mais alors que je la regarde, ma fille attrape une Pokéball à sa ceinture et me la montre en affichant un large sourire... elle aurait trouvée un Pokémon lorsqu'elle est partie seule sur la route ?! Elle me montrera ça plus tard... je concentre donc à nouveau mon attention sur le professeur.

« PROFESSEUR ORME »

Il y a trois Pokémons là dedans. Prenez les Pokéballs, et faites les sortir.

Ma main se dirige instinctivement vers une Pokéball que j'attrape tandis que Cassandra s'occupe des deux autres. Au même moment, nous appuyons sur les Pokéball afin de libérer les Pokémon de départ de cette région. Et j'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de constater que j'ai fait sortir le Pokémon que je convoite depuis si longtemps...

« CASSANDRA »

Tabarnak ! Ils sont super mignons

« DAMIEN »

Tabarquoi ?

« CASSANDRA »

Rien, c'est un mot qu'ils utilisent dans une partie indépendante proche de Kalos.

Bah je suis désolé, mais ton mot, il est moche Cassandra. Le Professeur Orme reprend alors son discours en regardant les Pokémon qui se trouvent devant nous.

« PROFESSEUR ORME »

Vous avez Héricendre, le Pokémon de type Feu. Ensuite, il y a Germignon, le Pokémon de type Plante. Et pour finir, Kaiminus, le Pokémon de type Eau.

Je sais déjà lequel prendre, je sais déjà lequel prendre ! J'ai hâte de l'obtenir dès maintenant, mais je vois que Cassandra hésite, elle... oh... s'il te plait sœurette, fais vite ton choix ! Elle se rend donc vers Anthony et lui demande conseil pour départager les trois Pokémon. Après un moment qui me semble être une éternité, elle fini par revenir auprès de moi et je lui fait donc signe de choisir en première. Même si j'ai envie de prendre tout de suite le Pokémon que je veux, la galanterie passe avant tout.

« CASSANDRA »

Très bien, alors je vais prendre Héricendre !

Sans tarder, elle s'approche du Pokémon qui est heureux d'avoir été choisi. Chouette, c'est à moi de choisir maintenant !

« DAMIEN »

Quant à moi, je vais prendre Germignon.

Ouais ! J'ai enfin mon propre Germignon ! Ce Pokémon est tout simplement adorable et en plus, c'est la première fois que j'ai un Type Plante, donc ça change. Une fiche se trouvant auprès du Pokémon indique d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit d'une femelle. Sans perdre de temps, je prends ma petite Germignon dans mes bras et la montre à mon fils qui lui caresse la tête ce que le Pokémon semble énormément apprécier. Récupérant la Pokéball de mon Pokémon, je m'apprête à le faire rentrer l'intérieur, mais... finalement... je vais faire quelque chose de peu commun en ne l'enfermant pas à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball tant qu'il n'aura pas évolué - puisqu'il sera bien plus difficile à transporter à ce moment là - du coup, je range sa Pokéball à ma ceinture et le fait grimper sur mon épaule où il se pose rapidement, me léchant affectueusement la joue. Néanmoins, le Pokémon ne tarde pas à changer de place et semble vouloir entrer à l'intérieur de mon sac que je lui ouvre a son plus grand bonheur puisque Germignon se jette rapidement à l'intérieur et fini par se trouver une place confortable où sa tête est la seule partie de son corps qui dépasse du sac. Alors que j'étais occupé avec mon tout nouveau Pokémon, Anthony semble avoir cédé à sa fille puisque celle-ci vient d'obtenir le fameux Kaiminus avec lequel elle était tout à l'heure et qui, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, était présent aussi sur la plage. Mon meilleur ami, lui, semble être en pleine conversation avec le Professeur Orme, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée au fond, on lui fait peut être perdre son temps, qui sait ? Allant le voir, je lui fait donc part de ma pensée.

« DAMIEN »

Dis, on ferait mieux d'y aller non ? Puis le prof doit quand même bosser.

« ANTHONY »

Ouaip, je pense qu'on va pas tarder à y aller.

Suite à ça, Anthony se retourne vers le reste du groupe et hurle, oubliant que je suis juste à côté et que du coup, il vient de m'exploser les tympans... sympa l'ami !

« ANTHONY »

Oh les jeunes, ramenez-vous ici, on décolle !

Une fois tout le monde réunis, nous saluons le professeur et quittons son laboratoire, prêt à enfin débuter ce voyage qui aurait du se faire quatre ans auparavant. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais après tout ! Ma sœur reprend ses bonne vieille habitude en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir une carte. Ah... que ferrions-nous sans elle ?

« CASSANDRA »

D'après la carte que j'ai, il n'y a qu'un chemin, la Route 29. C'est par là-bas

« ANTHONY »

Bien, allons-y alors.

Et c'est ainsi que notre petit groupe - qui s'est bien agrandis depuis la dernière fois s'approche de la route 29, prêt à s'engouffrer là-bas et enfin débuter cette aventure que tout le monde a entendu depuis si longtemps... Johto, me voilà enfin !

* * *

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	3. Le retour du génie !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES → 00  
EVOLI NV. 5 │ GERMIGNON NV. 5

* * *

Nous voici ainsi donc engagé sur la route 29, comme au bon vieux temps à l'exception que nous sommes bien plus nombreux que le jour où nous avions débuter notre aventure à Kanto puisqu'au départ, il n'y avait que... Antho et moi-même. Et dire que les deux jeunes adultes que nous étions à cette époque étaient à présent tout deux des pères exemplaires aimant leurs familles plus que tout... si on m'avait dit ça à l'époque, je pense que j'aurais rigolé et que j'aurais foutu une droite dans la face du mec qui serait venu me l'annoncer, tout simplement parce que ça m'aurait très certainement amusé... des hautes herbes se présentent face à nous et... Sean et Maria se jettent directement là-dedans sans même nous attendre.

« DAMIEN »

Hé ! Faites attention, c'est dangereux !

« ANTHONY »

Te fais pas de soucis, Kaiminus est avec eux, ils ne risquent rien.

« DAMIEN »

Ouais, mais...

« ANTHONY »

T'en fais pas j'te dis. Primo, on est là, ils sont dans notre champ de vision et donc, on aura le temps de réagir avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit. Deuxio, les Pokémon de la route 29 sont si faibles que nos enfants pourraient les faire dégager en leurs soufflant dessus. Et enfin, trois... ter... euh...

« DAMIEN »

Tertio.

« ANTHONY »

Voilà, merci... donc, tertio, mon Mentali aura pulvériser le moindre Pokémon sauvage qui s'approchera d'un peu trop près de Sean et Maria. Ca te rassure ?

... On va dire que oui, même si je ne suis pas totalement rassuré de savoir que deux enfants se trouvent dans une zone potentiellement dangereuse. C'est pas pour rien qu'à Bourge Palette, on nous empêchait tout bonnement de nous promener dans les hautes herbes lorsqu'on était gosse, sans aucuns Pokémon pour nous protéger... sauf que ça ne nous empêchait pas du tout d'aller jusqu'à Jadielle et que tout se passait bien... mais c'est pas pareil ! J'ai pas envie que mon fils reproduise les mêmes erreurs que j'ai pu faire lorsque j'étais nain et crétin ! Soudainement, quelque chose se mets à gigotter entre Maria et Sean qui, au lieu de s'en allé, se contentent de regarder la chose qui vient d'apparaitre. Merde ! En plongeant, je réussi à me retrouver en un seul coup à l'endroit où ils se trouvent, attrapant le Pokémon sauvage qui se trouve entre eux et qui est... un Roucool ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Pokémon de Kanto fait ici, à Johto ? C'est normal peut-être, je sais pas...

« SEAN »

Il ressemble à Enora ce Pokémon ! Je peux l'avoir dit ?

« DAMIEN »

C'est normal mon grand, au début, Enora était comme ça lorsque je l'ai croisée sur la Route 1 de Kanto. Et puisque tu le veux, bah...

« MARIA »

Papa, papa, je peux avoir le Pokémon ? Il est trop mignon !

Bloquant toujours le Roucool contre l'un de mes bras, j'attrape une Pokéball vide attachée à ma ceinture au moment où Anthony, lui, débarque en tenant également une Pokéball. Bon, bah... j'imagine que ça va se jouer au plus rapide hein. Alors que je m'apprête à le relâcher pour l'avoir en plein vol, je range finalement ma Pokéball sous le regard étonné d'Antho, lui qui pensait sans doute que j'allais me battre pour l'avoir, un peu comme toutes les fois où nous voulions tout les deux attraper la même cible à Kanto.

« DAMIEN »

Désolé Sean, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. Car après tout Antho, j'te dois un Roucool, non ?

Celui que j'avais attrapé au début de notre voyage n'aurait pas dû être le mien, mais celui de mon ami puisque ce dernier avait engagé le combat et s'était fait volé le Pokémon devant ses yeux pile au moment où il souhaitait le capturer. Mais je ne comptes pas faire la même chose aujourd'hui, surtout que c'est pour sa fille. Sans que l'on s'échange le moindre mot, je comprends qu'Antho est prêt et je relâche donc le Roucool qui s'envole aussi vite qu'il peut, mais se fait toucher en plein vol par la Pokéball lancée par Anthony. Joli coup ! La Ball retombe au sol et se mets à gigoter trois fois, bien entendu, le Roucool n'a pas eu le temps de se débattre, il n'a même pas compris ce qui lui arrive. Mon meilleur ami s'approche donc de sa fille en tenant la Pokéball, mais celui-ci lui lance un regard surpris.

« MARIA »

Je parlais pas de celui-là papa, je parlais d'un Pokémon qui est partis.

... C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, Maria n'avait jamais clairement dit qu'elle voulait le Roucool contrairement à mon fils... mais ça va, elle ne semble pas être déçue, tout le contraire de Sean qui semblait véritablement vouloir obtenir ce Pokémon, sans doute pour faire comme moi. Mais puisque sa fille ne veut pas l'oiseau, Anthony se tourne vers Sean et lui tends la Pokéball.

« ANTHONY »

Tiens bonhomme, c'est pour toi.

« SEAN »

Merci Monsieur Anthony !

Oui, ce petit garçon à qui on a enseigner la politesse est bel et bien le mien. Sean est aux anges et attrape doucement la Pokéball que mon ami lui temps pour ensuite lui sourire et continuer à courir dans les hautes herbes avec Maria. Finalement, le petit groupe s'avance également, puisque nous étions pour le moment bien trop occupé à regarder les enfants s'amuser, et je ne tardes pas à me faire agresser par un drôle de Pokémon dont l'apparence s'apparente à celle d'une chouette... mes cours au lycée de Kanto remontant à loin, j'ai oublier le nom de ce Pokémon... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à Johto tout comme à Kanto, les Pokémon sont des racailles qui t'agressent dès que tu pénètres dans leurs territoires. Puisque le Pokémon ne semble pas vouloir s'en allé, je me tourne donc vers la personne la plus proche de moi, c'est à dire Jeanne.

« DAMIEN »

C'est quel Pokémon ça ?

« JEANNE »

C'est un Hoothoot, un Pokémon de type Vol et Normal. Ils ne sont pas très puissant, donc, tu devrais être en mesure de t'en débarrasser facilement.

« DAMIEN »

Ouais, basiquement, c'est une chouette quoi.

« JEANNE »

Un hibou.

« DAMIEN »

Dans les deux cas, ça a des plumes... puis ça vole et ça fait chier les gens, un peu comme certaines personnes à Kal..

« JEANNE »

Bottes lui le cul au lieu de raconter ta vie !

« DAMIEN »

C'est pas faux. Merci Jeanninette !

Bien, puisqu'il est de type Vol, utiliser mon Germignon ne me servira à rien, cependant... agrippant la seule Pokéball contenant un Pokémon qui se trouve accroché à ma taille, je fait rapidement sortit ma petite Evoli blanche qui combattra pour la première fois.

Θ

UN HOOTHOOT SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

GO EVOLI !

Θ

« DAMIEN »

Evoli, utilise Charge !

Mon Pokémon me regarde, semblant être hésitant à cette idée, mais fini tout de même par foncer sur le Hoothoot qu'elle percute avec violence, même si la chouette n'est pas encore tout à fait KO. Celle-ci réplique par un Rugissement qui effraie ma petite Evoli se cachant derrière mes jambes en tremblant. Je vois... son tempérament assez peureux se fait ressentir même durant les combats... mais ne t'en fais pas ma grande, je t'aiderais à vaincre ça. M'abaissant et me tournant pour la caresser, je l'attrape délicatement et la remets face à Hoothoot.

« DAMIEN »

Evoli, termine-le !

Hésitante, Evoli fonce tout de même sur la chouette qui, cette fois-ci, s'écrase avec violence au sol. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera en mesure de combattre à présent. Après cette première victoire, Evoli se précipite à nouveau vers moi et saute sur mon épaule pour se coller à moi, toute tremblante. La caressant pour la rassurée, je vois que les autres ne sont plus occupé et les regards s'arrêtent alors sur mon Evoli, tous semblant être étonné et en particulier Anthony.

« ANTHONY »

T'as un Evoli Shiny ?! Mais t'as eu ça où ?!

« JEANNE »

C'est l'un des deux Evoli que je t'ai capturé au Parc Safari, non ?

« DAMIEN »

Exact.

« CASSANDRA »

Ah, pas de bol alors. Antho et moi, on avais croisé d'autres Evoli là-bas, mais ils étaient tout à fait normaux.

Ah ? Bon bah j'espère que mon ancien voisin va pas trop m'en vouloir pour l'avoir devancé une fois de plus, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de la part de sa copine qui à l'époque avait préférer me le donner à moi plutôt qu'à Antho... remarque, à présent, toutes ces conneries sont loin derrière nous ! Faisant rentrer Evoli dans sa Pokéball, nous poursuivons donc le voyage sur cette route totalement dépourvue de dresseurs. Enfin... pour le moment ! Car la route me semble être assez longue finalement, même si je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une impression ou si c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus du tout l'habitude de voyager ainsi dans une région. Surtout que, contrairement à Kanto, je ne connais absolument rien de Johto, à quelques exceptions prêt. Et en plus, je ne sais même pas où on va là... mais comme si elle avait entendue le fond de ma pensée, ma femme prend la parole pour s'adresser au groupe et spécialement à moi puisque son regard se pose sur le mien.

« MILLA »

Cette route mène à la Ville Griotte. Il n'y a pas d'arène dans ce village, tout ce qui se trouve là-bas, c'est du sable et de l'eau.

« CASSANDRA »

Attends... la Ville Griotte ?

« MILLA »

Oui. Tu connais cet endroit ?

« CASSANDRA »

C'est là-bas qu'Alizée doit nous rejoindre.

« ANTHONY »

Alizée ? Mais c'est super !

« DAMIEN »

Comment tu sais ça Cass' ?

« CASSANDRA »

Je lui ai passé un coup de fil avant que vous n'arriviez. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait à la Ville Griotte pour nous donner quelques unes de ses inventions et qu'elle viendrait voir les enfants... ce qui aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille...

« JEANNE »

... Donc, tu mets tout le monde au courant pour ton fils, SAUF nous ? Même ta meilleure amie, tu l'oublies ?!

« DAMIEN »

Bah...

« JEANNE »

Mais t'es vraiment un...

« LUCIA »

C'est bon, foutez-lui la paix. Vous êtes lourds à la fin. Surtout que c'est bien de râler, mais rien ne vous empêchait de bouger votre cul pour venir jusqu'à l'ile, c'est pas comme si vous êtiez débordez de travail après tout...

C'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui ? Le fait de me défendre, c'est sympa - même si je sais le faire tout seul - mais ce n'est pas une raison pour totalement manquer de respect aux autres. Lançant donc un regard noir à ma fille, elle comprend qu'elle ferrait mieux de s'arrêter et marmonne un vague "Désolée" pour ensuite se faire discrète. Je dois avoir une conversation seul à seul avec elle plus tard, histoire de régler ça au plus vite... finalement, il y a bel et bien des dresseurs sur cette route qui est paisible pour moi étant donné que je n'affrontes pas la moindre personne sur la route, laissant Lucia le faire à ma place pour évacuer toute cette haine qu'elle a au fond d'elle pour une raison encore inconnue. Nous arrivons donc à la Ville Griotte qui est exactement comme l'avait décrit ma chérie. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix d'attendre ici puisque ma petite sœur, Alizée, va apparemment venir nous voir, ce que Cassandra avait omis de nous dire. Comme quoi, j'suis pas le seul qui ne dit pas tout aux autres ! M'enfin... en attendant l'arrivée de ma petite sœur, les femmes décident de faire un tour dans la ville pour acheter des choses... pas de doutes, il s'agit bien là de femmes ! Jeanne, Milla, Cassandra et Lucia nous laissent donc, Anthony et moi, en compagnie des enfants qui courent dans tout les sens, jouant à chat. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux, malheureusement, mon fils devra retourner sur l'île avec sa mère une fois le premier champion d'arène vaincu. Afin de faire passer le temps, Antho et moi décidons d'aller pêcher dans le fleuve de la ville, sait-on jamais. Maria et Sean viennent avec nous, s'installant à côté de leurs pères respectifs tandis que nous attendons que quelque chose morde... ce qu'on peut attendre pendant longtemps... du coup, je décide d'engager la discutions avec mon ami d'enfance.

« DAMIEN »

Alors, ça se passe comment à l'arène ces derniers temps ?

« ANTHONY »

M'en parle pas... ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai plus aucun challenge, du coup, j'dois t'avouer que je m'ennuie pas mal.

« DAMIEN »

Tu sais ce qu'on dit, si le challenge ne viens pas à toi, il faut aller le chercher soi-même.

« ANTHONY »

Pas besoin puisqu'à présent, tu es là. Par contre, t'as interêt à ne pas avoir perdu la main depuis tout ce temps.

« DAMIEN »

Bah... c'est à dire que ça fait des années que je n'ai plus livrer le moindre combat Pokémon contre un dresseur...

En réalité, je n'ai plus affronté un dresseur depuis quatre ans... cela ne faisait plus vraiment partie de mes priorités puisque j'étais bien trop occupé à prendre soin de ma petite famille, d'autant qu'avec la naissance de Sean, je pensais avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur ma carrière de dresseur Pokémon. Du coup, j'imagine que je dois être rouillé depuis tout ce temps... ça va être l'occasion de voir si j'ai véritablement ça dans le sang ou s'il va me falloir une période de réadaptation pour retrouver le niveau que j'avais autrefois. En tout cas, je me sens gêné, moi qui était censé offrir le match de sa vie à Anthony dès lors que je me rendrais à Doublonville, peut-être que je m'en retrouverais incapable et échouerais lamentablement à la manière d'un débutant. Enfin... de l'autre côté, j'ai l'avantage d'être totalement en harmonie avec les Pokémon à présent, puisque ça fait quatre ans que je vis sur une île entourée de bon nombres d'espèces. Alors, j'aurais peut-être plus de facilité à me lier avec eux, ce qui pourrait fortement m'aider. Le silence commençant à régner, Anthony décide de changer de sujet, histoire de ne pas s'endormir à cause de cette partie de pêche des plus chiantes.

« ANTHONY »

J'y penses, qui gère ton île pendant que tu es ici ?

« DAMIEN »

Ta mère. Vu que c'est ma seconde, elle sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir et pourra s'en sortir sans moi. Puis tu la connais, avec elle, le staff a intérêt de bosser du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Sinon...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, un appât s'écrasant sur le visage de Sean qui était à moitié endormis, fatigué de ne rien faire. Mon fils s'éveille et regarde en direction de Maria qui est en train de rigolé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sean comprenne que c'est elle la responsable et celui-ci riposte directement en lançant à son tour un appât sur le visage de Maria, ce qui le fait rire également et déclenche par la même occasion une bataille entre les deux qui s'amusent à se balancer à la tronche nos appâts... attendez... j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu... néanmoins, sachant que ce genre de chose peut dégénérer, je me lève et reprend les deux seau pour m'approcher de l'eau, prêt à placer les objets là-dedans, mais... Sean et Maria profitent de la situation pour se glisser derrière moi et chacun se jette de tout son poids sur chacune de mes jambes ce qui me fait chuter à l'eau... remontant à la surface de l'eau, j'observe les deux enfants qui rigolent et se tapent dans la main... définitivement, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu ! C'est une scène que j'ai déjà vécu avec Jeanne à quelques détails prêt. Comme quoi, au final, Sean et Maria ne sont que des versions miniatures de nous deux... les insultes en moins... pour l'instant.

« ANTHONY »

Elle est bonne ?

« DAMIEN »

Bah, je sais pas...

D'un seul coup, je saisit le bras de mon ancien voisin et le tire à l'eau sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je sois le seul paternel à l'eau ! Sans compter que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Un large sourire aux lèvres, fier de mon coup, j'attends qu'il remonte à la surface de l'eau pour prendre la parole.

« DAMIEN »

T'en penses quoi ?

« ANTHONY »

Que t'es qu'un gros nain avec une barbe de clochard.

« DAMIEN »

Mais vous avez quoi avec ma barbe ?

« ANTHONY »

Achètes-toi un miroir, Richie Rich, tu comprendras.

Note à moi-même, il faut absolument que je me rases pour qu'on arrête de me saouler avec ça. Finalement, Anthony et moi-même revenons sur la terre ferme, là où Sean et Maria nous observent, toujours en rigolant. C'est ça, c'est ça, marrez-vous... fut une époque où je vous aurait balancé à la flotte ! Trempé comme un canard, je décide d'au moins retirer ma veste, me retrouvant en t-shirt sans manches. A ce moment-là, je sens le regard d'Anthony s'attarder sur mon bras droit... ah oui... c'est vrai que je n'avais pas ça avant... cela fait quelques années que ce bras là est tatoué de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet d'une façon assez particulière puisque ceci n'est que le "fond" en quelque sorte. Un décor assez agréable qui n'est là que pour mettre d'avantage en valeur les deux tatouages principaux qui se trouvent être le prénom de ma fille et de mon fils. D'ailleurs, le "fond" est fait de manière à ce que je puisse rajouter sans aucuns soucis d'autres prénoms si jamais je viens à avoir d'autres enfants avec Milla. En parlant de cette dernière, celle-ci revient, accompagnée par les autres filles et directement, mon attention se porte sur une personne qui n'est pas censée être là... un homme... ce dernier semble draguer Lucia, ignorant sans doute qu'elle n'a que quatorze ans puisqu'elle fait bien plus âgée, et ma fille ne lui prêtes pas la moindre attention, semblant être lassée. Alors toi mon gars... une fois tout ce beau monde arrivé auprès de nous, je me diriges directement vers l'homme, écartant délicatement Lucia avec un geste de la main sans lâcher du regard l'autre raclure de service.

« HOMME »

J'aime pas bien ta façon de me regarder, si tu continues, je vais... euh... hé, mais tu fais quoi mec ?!

Mes deux mains viennent d'agripper les jambes du type et d'un seul coup, je me mets à tourner sur moi-même, aussi vite que possible. L'homme se retrouve soulever dans les airs, me suppliant d'arrêter et je le relâche alors ce qui a pour effet de le faire décoller au loin dans l'eau. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci refait surface et sort de l'eau pour courir au loin tout en me regardant.

« DAMIEN »

Les gens comme toi n'ont pas le droit d'approcher ma fille.

Qu'est ce qu'il a cru lui ? C'est un adulte putain ! Je paries qu'il est à peine plus jeune que moi, c'est totalement malsain ce qu'il faisait... je jures que la prochaine fois que je croises un type de ce genre-là, je me montrerais moins sympa. Je me retournes vers le petit groupe, comme si de rien n'était et je vois de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de la petite Maria.

« MARIA »

C'est génial, c'est comme dans les histoires !

Quels histoires ? De quoi elle parles ? Anthony lui a raconté notre périple à Kanto ? Ouais, c'est sans doute ça... alors que je m'apprêtes à parler, une main tapote mon épaule, me retournant, je tombes nez à nez avec une adolescente arborant une longue chevelure brune et des yeux d'un bleu identique aux miens. Enfin, la voilà ! Me souriant, la jeune femme me prend dans ses bras pour ensuite prendre la parole.

« ALIZEE »

Heureuse de te revoir ! Et je vois que la tribu est au grand complet et... oh ! Sean et Maria sont là !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ma petite sœur se précipite sur les enfants qui, décidément, ont l'art de captiver l'attention, de vrai stars ! Alizée prend ensuite le temps de saluer tout le monde et de leurs parler pour ensuite se mettre face à nous et ouvrir son sac comportant une boite remplie... d'espèce de... Pokéball miniature ?

« JEANNE »

Ça sert à quoi cette invention ?

« ALIZEE »

Quoi ? Les Nano Ball ? Oh, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vous montrer ! Ce n'est qu'un espace de rangement qui utilise la même technologie que les Pokéball, permettant donc de ranger des choses d'une dimension assez importante dans une toute petite capsule. Une petite bricole que j'ai fait en quelques heures durant un déplacement parce que je m'ennuyais.

« CASSANDRA »

Tu as celles dont tu m'avais parler ?

« ALIZEE »

Oui, ce sont ces deux-là. Le reste, je l'ai pris juste pour montrer à Anthony.

Ma sœur attrapes les deux boules qu'elle vient de montrer et appuie sur un tout petit bouton au centre. L'objet s'ouvre et fait apparaitre devant nous deux machines des plus intrigantes... toutes deux sont assez compactes et possèdent au centre une forme qui semble être là pour placer une Pokéball... la seule différence notable entre ces deux machines se trouve au niveau de la couleur. La première est de la couleur d'une Pokéball tandis que l'autre est d'un noir profond.

« MILLA »

Maintenant, je penses que l'on peut te poser la question... ça sert à quoi ?

« ALIZEE »

C'est très simple ! La première machine est un appareil utilisant la technologie d...

« JEANNE »

Penses au commun des mortels et fais nous la version courte s'il te plait.

« ALIZEE »

La rouge et blanc est un centre Pokémon portatif qui vous faciliteras grandement la vie tandis que la noire est un appareil permettant de diminuer le niveau d'un Pokémon, de lui faire oublier des attaques et également de lui rendre une forme antérieure. Tout ceci étant possible grâce à une analyse complexe de la mémoire génétique du Pokémon.

« ANTHONY »

Mais c'est génial ! La deuxième machine va m'être utile !

Mon meilleur ami s'approche de la machine noire, sortant une Pokéball de son sac pour la placer dessus. Alizée lui montre les réglages qu'il doit effectuer pour faire ce qu'il souhaite et une fois fait, une bulle de protection surgit pour recouvrir la Pokéball qui se mets à tournoyer pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le tout s'arrête. Antho récupère sa Pokéball et en fait sortir son Mentali qui... a l'air d'être bien moins coriace qu'avant ! Voyant que je ne comprends pas la logique là-dedans, mon ancien voisin ne tarde pas à me donner des explications.

« ANTHONY »

Avec ça, on reprend tout les deux à zéro et aucun de nous n'est avantagé.

« DAMIEN »

Je vois... dans ce cas, je me dois de faire de même avec l'un de mes Pokémon !

Attrapant mon téléphone, j'envoie un rapide message à une certaine personne qui ne tarde pas à répondre... parfait ! Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres ce qui semble intriguer tout le monde, se demandant bien ce que je viens de faire. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux roses apparait de nul part, la main sur l'épaule de Mr Mime qui porte toujours son uniforme du staff de mon île. Voyant son maitre, Mime se précipite vers Anthony qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.

« ANTHONY »

Maman ?!

« BLANCHE »

Tu pensais quand même pas te débarrasser de ta mère aussi facilement p'tit ? Tiens Damien, voilà ce que tu m'avais demander.

« DAMIEN »

Merci beaucoup Blanche.

Après m'avoir donné un sac, Blanche s'éloigne pour aller auprès des autres. Fouillant dans l'objet que je viens d'avoir, j'y trouves plusieurs Pokéball, sept exactement. Parfait ! Ils sont tous là ! Sans tarder, j'attrape deux Pokéball et appuies sur le bouton tout en les lançant en l'air pour libérer Enora et Saphira. Ma Roucarnage se pose directement sur mon épaule, bombant le torse fièrement tandis que ma Dracaufeu qui s'est toujours montrée très sociable semble être contente de revoir le groupe, se dirigeant vers eux. C'est à présent au tour de mes autres Pokémon de sortir un peu de leurs Pokéball : Pixie, Nessie - que je libère à l'intérieur du lac - Raiden et Tortank. Tous semblent heureux d'être ici, même pour quelques instants et profitent de l'occasion pour se balader auprès des membres du groupe. Et puis, ça amusera très certainement les enfants. Néanmoins, un seul Pokémon n'est pas sortis de sa Pokéball pour une raison évidente... Sweeney... mon fidèle Insécateur. Posant sa Ball sur la machine qu'à utiliser Anthony quelques instants auparavant, j'appuie sur les mêmes bouton et attend jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon, rangeant ensuite la Pokéball à ma ceinture. Je vais le garder avec moi pour cette aventure pour la simple et bonne raison que, comme ça, je pourrais le faire évoluer en Cizayox, Pokémon fort redoutable. Maintenant que son niveau est inférieur à celui qu'il avait avant, je le libères également afin qu'il puisse s'amuser, faisant également sortir Evoli et tapotant doucement sur mon sac pour indiquer à Germignon qu'elle peut partir jouer. Le temps passe extrêmement vite et cela fait déjà quelques heures que nous sommes ici, à rien faire si ce n'est discuter avec Alizée et Blanche lorsque les deux filles décident de rentrer chacune de leurs côtés. Je prends soin de remettre mon équipe de Kanto à Blanche - à l'exception d'Insécateur - qui s'en va donc avec eux après avoir salué tout le monde, pour ce qui est d'Alizée, elle, après avoir dit au revoir au groupe, cette dernière fait sortir un Dracolosse d'une Pokéball et se place sur son dos pour quitter les lieux, nous laissant donc poursuivre notre voyage. Après avoir pris soin de ranger les machines données par ma petite sœur, nous nous regroupons donc pour connaitre la suite du programme.

« DAMIEN »

Bien... on fait quoi maintenant ?

« JEANNE »

On se rend à Mauville. C'est là où se trouve la première arène de la région.

« MILLA »

Et je te préviens déjà mon chéri, on va devoir traverser deux routes pour aller jusque là.

« DAMIEN »

J'ai pas peur de marcher.

« MILLA »

Je parlais à Sean.

« SEAN »

J'suis pas une mauviette maman, j'suis fort comme papa !

Le portrait craché de son père ! Alors qu'on quitte la ville, je me retrouves à côté d'Anthony qui ne tarde pas à engager la conversation.

« ANTHONY »

Je te préviens déjà, le champion de Mauville est invaincu depuis qu'il est venu à Johto.

« DAMIEN »

Il l'était... mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore.

Invaincu ou pas, champion d'arène de Mauville, je viens pour toi ! Je ne peux pas perdre cet affrontement, pas devant ma femme et mon fils qui sont venus spécialement pour voir ça. Notre voyage à Johto débute donc véritablement et celui-ci s'annonce être assez... intéressant !

* * *

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


	4. Le cousin d'Anthony !

DAMIEN CHARGE LA PARTIE

BADGES → 00  
POKEDEX → 03

EVOLI NV. 5 │ GERMIGNON NV. 6│ SWEENEY (INSECATEUR) NV. 5

* * *

Ce passage par la Ville Griotte avait été fort sympathique. Cela m'avait permis, le temps d'un instant, d'être de nouveau au contact de mon équipe de Kanto, comme au bon vieux temps et surtout, de revoir ma petite soeur, Alizée, que je n'ai plus revue depuis un long moment tout de même. Celle-ci a, comme d'habitude, inventer des inventions formadibles dont deux qu'elle nous a offert et qui seront sans doute très utile durant cette aventure. A présent, nous nous dirigons tous ensemble vers la ville de Mauville là où, apparemment, se trouve le premier champion de cette région... autant dire que j'ai hâte d'y être ! Même si... pour être tout à fait franc, j'ai un peu le trac... savoir que ma famille assistera à ce match ajouté au fait que je dois être pas mal rouillé depuis tout ce temps... mais bon, restons positif ! Désireux de me rendre à Mauville, je presse donc le pas, mais à peine avons-nous le temps de nous engager sur la Route 30 que deux jeunes hommes viennent à notre rencontre.

« HOMME 1 »

Bonjour, nous venons de débuter notre voyage, que diriez-vous d'un combat ?

« HOMME 2 »

Nous souhaiterions vous affronter en deux contre deux. Est-ce possible ?

« MILLA »

Dites-moi, vous vous adressez bien poliment aux gens, comment pourrait-on refuser ?

Euh... j'ai bien entendu ce que ma femme a dit ? ... Non... elle doit sans doute blaguer... elle blague, hein ? D'autant plus que je n'ai même pas souvenir de l'avoir vue prendre l'un de ses Pokémon avec elle. Mais en plus de cela, Milla fait signe à ma meilleure amie de venir auprès d'elle, ce qu'elle fait... les filles... j'suis pas sûr qu'à la base, ils s'adressaient à vous... je lance un regard à Anthony qui semble être aussi hébété que moi, me retournant ensuite vers la mère de mon fils.

« DAMIEN »

Chérie ? C'est bien toi ?

« ANTHONY »

Jeanne, t'es sûre de ton coup ?

« JEANNE ET MILLA »

Les mecs, on gère !

D'accord les femelles ! Après tout, autant leurs faire confiance, elles connaissent parfaitement leurs capacités et si elles pensent pouvoir le faire, c'est qu'elles le peuvent. Enfin... remarque, ce serais pas la première fois que Milla pense pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais enfaite non. Cet affrontement en duo débute donc et les garçons libèrent un Roucool et un Férosinge... Ah... automatiquement, je me tournes vers mon ami, ces deux Pokémon faisant remonter en moi plein de souvenirs et surtout de la nostalgie. Il s'agit là des premiers Pokémon que nous avons capturer lors du début de notre voyage à Kanto et comme dirait les vieux cons "c'était le bon vieux temps"... nos femmes, elles, envoient à leurs tours leurs Pokémon. Corayon pour ce qui est de ma moitiés et Papillusion pour ma rousse préférée. Voyons ce que va donner ce combat... après tout, toutes deux doivent être aussi rouillé que moi, vu qu'elles n'ont plus livrée le moindre affrontement depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mais alors que le combat n'a pas encore débuté, une petite voix s'élève juste à côté de moi.

« SEAN »

Vas-y maman, c'est toi la plus forte !

« MARIA »

Même pas vrai, ma maman est plus forte !

« SEAN »

Non, pas vrai !

« MARIA »

Si, méchant !

« ANTHONY »

Maria s'il-te-plaît, arrête de crier, on dirait ta mère.

Souriant suite à cette phrase, je plonge ma main à l'intérieur de mon sac pour en sortir un Anti-Brûle que je tends à Maria qui me lance un regard interrogateur. C'est rien petite, tu comprendras lorsque tu seras plus grande. Après cette acte un peu immature de ma part, le combat débute enfin et nos femmes prouvent assez rapidement qu'elles aussi, elles peuvent botter des culs. Corayon poutre le pauvre Roucool avec un Picanon tandis que Papillusion vient d'envoyer un Choc Mental sur Férosinge qui ne peut rien faire face à cela. L'impuissance des adversaires est tel que le combat est déjà terminé. Bravo les filles, j'avais beau douté de vous au début, finalement, vous êtes au top.

« MARIA et SEAN »

Nos mamans elles sont trop fortes !

« DAMIEN »

You still got it !

« ANTHONY »

Pas mieux.

Jeanne et Milla rappellent leurs Pokémon respectifs et s'approchent des jeunes garçons pour les encourager dans cette voie, ce qui est la chose à faire. Même si à une époque, je me serais sans doute contenter de les vanner si fort qu'ils serraient rentrer chez leurs mères... littéralement. Mais à cette même époque, j'étais con, donc, faut pas trop se fier à ce que j'aurais pu faire.

« MILLA »

Avec de l'entraînement, vous y arriverez.

« HOMME 1 »

C'est vrai, mais vous êtes drôlement fortes mesdames.

« HOMME 2 »

Nous nous entraînerons, nous voulons obtenir les badges de Johto !

« JEANNE »

Bien, nous nous reverrons alors.

« HOMME 2 »

Comment ça ?

« JEANNE »

Mon conjoint est le champion de Doublonville.

« HOMME 1 »

Un champion ? Je croyais que c'était une femme. C'est bizarre, pourtant nous connaissons les champions de la région.

Aouch... dur de ne pas avoir de reconnaissance dans sa propre région alors que ça fait quatre ans qu'on est champion... je plaint sincèrement mon ami. Bah... t'en fais pas Antho, tu finiras par être reconnu à ta juste valeur ! Et puis, au moins, à Kanto, tout le monde sait qui tu es, c'est déjà ça non ? Les deux garçons finissent par s'en aller et nous laissent donc le loisir de poursuivre notre route. De temps à autres, je lance un regard à Sean et Maria qui se trouvent derrière tout le monde, semblant bien s'amuser tout les deux. En venant ici, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais pas à ce point et certainement pas aussi vite. En les voyant, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils se connaissent depuis la naissance alors que ça ne fait même pas un jour qu'ils se sont rencontrés... ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une version plus "gentillette" de mon amitié avec Jeanne. Celle-ci vient d'ailleurs d'apparaitre à mes côté, ayant ralentie l'allure pour venir me parler.

« JEANNE »

Nos enfants ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ça fait plaisir.

« DAMIEN »

C'est un peu logique au final. Ta fille est ta copie confirme tandis que mon fils est exactement comme moi.

« JEANNE »

C'est pas cool d'insulter ton fils.

« DAMIEN »

T'es conne...

« JEANNE »

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien, non ?

« DAMIEN »

Tu marques un point.

« JEANNE »

Ce que tu n'as jamais fais avec moi.

Suite à cette phrase, je sens une petite main qui s'aggripe à mon poignet. Me retournant donc, je vois Maria me rendre l'Anti-Brûle que je lui ai donné tout à l'heure... bien joué petite ! Souriant à Maria tout en levant le pouce en sa direction, je range l'objet à l'intérieur de mon sac pour reporter mon attention sur ma meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle vient de dire ne m'atteint pas, ça fait bien longtemps que tout ceci est passé et à présent, c'est un peu un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous deux. Jeanne me frappe amicalement dans l'épaule et retourne ensuite auprès d'Anthony tandis que nous poursuivons notre route dans un silence assez lourd... pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parle ? Moi ça me stresse. Mais fort heureusement, la voix d'Anthony - oui, encore lui - se fait entendre pour briser tout ceci.

« ANTHONY »

Dites, c'est con comme question, mais pendant ces 4 ans, vous avez fait quoi ?

« DAMIEN »

Bah Milla et moi nous nous sommes occupés de l'île. Puis rien de bien transcendant ensuite.

« MILLA »

Pardon ? C'est pas toi qui est déchiré sur 7 centimètres là où je pense.

« SEAN »

Ça veut dire quoi ?

« MILLA »

Que tu as une tête un peu plus grosse que la moyenne mon fils.

« ANTHONY »

Et toi Lucia ?

« LUCIA »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

« DAMIEN »

Dis ! Excuse-toi sur le champ Lucia !

Ma fille commence sérieusement à dépasser les limites. Jamais elle ne s'était comportée ainsi et, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle s'en prend toujours à Anthony depuis notre arrivée ici... pourquoi lui ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a tout intérêt à changer de comportement si elle ne veut pas que je la renvoie sur l'île.

« LUCIA »

Pff, pardon. J'ai 14 ans, tu fais quoi à 14 ans ? Tu vas à l'école, super.

« ANTHONY »

… Cassandra, raconte-nous ton voyage à Kalos. C'était comment ?

« CASSANDRA »

Cette région est magnifique. Elle a une culture, une histoire bien plus chargée que les autres régions. Les paysages sont tellement diversifiés, et il y a tellement de monuments à voir, c'est fabuleux. La Tour Prismatique d'Illumis par exemple, une beauté !

Ah, Kalos... j'aimerais tellement me rendre là bas, dans cette région qui est celle de ma mère, rencontrer les membres de ma famille qui se trouvent là, visiter les différentes villes, rencontrer le Professeur Platane... vivement que je puisse me rendre là !

« JEANNE »

T'as rencontré le Professeur Platane ?

« CASSANDRA »

Et comment ! C'est mon mentor ! Il est spécialisé dans les études sur la Méga Évolution, un stade au dessus de l'évolution. C'est plutôt fascinant. Mais nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet de la Méga Evolution en profondeur, du coup, je ne peux pas dire grand chose là-dessus.

« JEANNE »

Et... Il est aussi beau en vrai ?

« CASSANDRA »

Mieux que ça ! C'est pas humain d'avoir autant de charisme que lui. Quand il parle, tu l'écoutes.

« LUCIA »

Pff, à vous entendre, on dirait des ados.

Les Méga-Evolutions ? Rien que le nom m'intéresse. Je fait signe à Lucia de se taire tandis que j'attends d'en savoir plus au sujet de ce que sait Cassandra.

« ANTHONY »

Dis Cassie, ça consiste en quoi la Méga Évolution ?

« CASSANDRA »

C'est un stade temporaire au dessus de l'évolution. Le Pokémon change d'apparence pour le combat, et ses capacités sont poussées à l'extrême. On connaît que très peu de dresseurs pouvant faire méga évoluer leurs Pokémons.

« DAMIEN »

Et comment ça fonctionne ? Enfin tous peuvent méga évoluer ?

« CASSANDRA »

Pour commencer, tout les Pokémons ne peuvent pas méga évoluer. La liste est longue, et elle s'agrandit chaque jour grâce aux recherches du Professeur Platane. Ce dernier possède un Carchacroc, un Pokémon de Sinnoh, qui peut méga évoluer. Je peux aussi citer Florizarre, ou Dracaufeu, qui lui possède deux méga évolutions !

... QUOI ?! Dracaufeu peut méga évoluer ? Mais c'est hyper méga giga cool ! Je veux qu'on m'explique comment on fait ça... maintenant... MAINTENANT ! D'un seul coup, la main d'Antho vient percuter mon crâne ce qui me remets les esprits en place. Merci l'ami, j'en avais bien besoin.

« DAMIEN »

Mais c'est énorme ! Saphira était déjà hyper puissante, alors avec ça, ça va être un carnage ! Comment on fait méga évoluer le Pokémon ?

« CASSANDRA »

Tout d'abord, il faut que le Pokémon tienne une pierre qui lui correspond. On appelle ça une Méga Gemme. Ensuite, son dresseur doit posséder une Gemme Sésame. La Gemme Sésame permet de faire le lien entre la Méga Gemme et le dresseur. C'est pour cela que le Pokémon et son dresseur doivent être liés par un lien très fort. Sans ça, la Méga Évolution est impossible.

« MILLA »

Et tu as déjà vu des Méga trucs ?

« CASSANDRA »

Un Méga Pokémon. J'ai eu la chance de voir le Méga Gardevoir de l'ancienne Maîtresse de Kalos. Il était drôlement puissant. J'ai également rencontré un cuisinier nommé Narcisse, qui...

Mais alors que ma jumelle allait terminée sa phrase, un homme s'approche d'elle, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« DRESSEUR »

Fascinant. Vous êtes une très jolie fille.

« CASSANDRA »

Pardon ? C'est pas comme ça que vous me mettrez dans votre lit, pervers.

« DRESSEUR »

Et intelligente en plus.

... Eventrage, dépeçage, étripage... voici le menu du jour spécialement conçu pour toi mon salaud ! Car je sais exactement ce que tu as en tête enfoiré, les gars comme toi, je les connais bien, très bien même ! Mais alors que je m'approche de lui, ma sœur me demande gentiment de m'arrêter. Bon... on va laisser la frangine gérer tout cela alors... t'as de la chance mon vieux.

« CASSANDRA »

Un combat, ça te branche ?

« DRESSEUR »

Et comment ! Si je gagne, tu viens avec moi.

« CASSANDRA »

Parfait. Si je gagne en revanche, tu t'excuses et tu pars vite d'ici avant que mon frère et mon ami s'occupent de toi.

Oh oui, t'as vraiment intérêt à partir vite, très vite. Le combat débute et l'autre abruti envoie un... Axoloto ? Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est bel et bien le nom de ce Pokémon. Cassandra par contre, envoie elle un Couafarel. Si je connais ce Pokémon - tout comme Flabébé - c'est encore une fois grâce aux livres concernant les Pokémon sauvages de Kalos qui se trouvent chez moi et grâce à l'éducation de ma mère qui m'a apprit pas mal de choses sur sa région d'origine. Comme je m'y attendais, ma sœur remporte donc cette rencontre haut la main et montre ainsi qu'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

« MARIA »

Bravo tatie, t'es trop forte !

« SEAN »

C'est ma tatie, pas la tienne !

« JEANNE »

Commencez pas !

Un... deux... trois... c'est le nombre de pas que j'ai besoin d'effectuer pour que le dresseur prenne la fuite en courant aussi vite qu'il peut. Ah, la fameuse technique qui consiste à effrayer quelqu'un juste en avançant vers lui... ça marche toujours ! Sean et Maria rigolent tout les deux suites à cela et nous pouvons enfin continuer notre voyage sur la Route 31 cette fois.

« CASSANDRA »

D'après la carte, nous sommes bientôt à Mauville.

« JEANNE »

Oui, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, nous y sommes.

Parfait, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Mais alors que je m'apprête à presser le pas, une silhouette attire mon attention. Celle-ci vient de passer au dessus de nous pour se poser un peu plus loin. Mais... c'est un Ptera ça... pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici ? C'est censé être un Pokémon de Kanto. Enfin... n'ayant pas envie de me poser plus de questions, j'ouvre mon sac et attrape une Pokéball, suivis par Anthony qui fait le même geste. Que le plus rapide l'obtienne ! Mais alors que je m'apprêtait à lancer ma Ball, le Pokémon disparait dans un rayon... merde... il appartient à un dresseur... celui-ci avance vers nous et Anthony semble le reconnaitre.

« ZACK »

Salut les fiottes

« ANTHONY »

Zack, qu'est-ce que tu viens glandouiller ici ?

« ZACK »

Bah hier j'ai oublié un truc à l'arène, alors je suis venu te demander les clés. Tiens, c'est qui ces gens ?

« ANTHONY »

Je te présente Damien, sa femme Milla, que t'as déjà du voir sans t'en souvenir. Sa mère tient la boutique de fleur au dessus de l'arène. Ensuite nous avons Cassandra, la sœur jumelle de Damien. Et la demoiselle toute souriante là-bas, c'est Lucia. La fille adoptive de Damien.

« ZACK »

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est cool de vous...

Pourquoi tu termines pas ta phrase la fiotte ? Suivant ce regard, je me rend rapidement compte qu'il fixe ma fille qui fait également de même avant de se tourner, rouge comme une tomate... ça me plait pas ça... mais alors pas du tout ! Comprenant sans doute cela, Lucia se tourne vers moi et est confrontée à mon regard qui lui fait baisser la tête, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gênée. Sentant qu'il risque d'y avoir de la casse, ma femme m'attrape le bras et me murmure à l'oreille.

« MILLA »

Ce n'est rien de bien grave, ne fait pas attention.

« DAMIEN»

C'est qui ce pèquenaud ?

« MILLA »

Le cousin d'Anthony.

« DAMIEN»

J'me disais aussi qu'il avait le même air ahuri.

Et voilà, dès que ça concerne l'un de mes enfants ou ma femme, je fait une rechute et redevient ce que j'étais auparavant, même si ça ne dure que quelques instants généralement. Anthony vient d'avoir une petite conversation avec son cousin, mais celui-ci s'approche tout de même de moi. Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis mon pote, la casse pourrait potentiellement arrivée...

« ZACK »

Monsieur Damien, je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille.

« DAMIEN »

Tant que c'est que la main, ça va.

Pour une fois, autant essayer de garder mon sang froid... ça fera plaisir à ma famille. Et de toutes façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'user la violence pour que ce nabot n'approche pas de Lucia, il comprendra bien tout seul. Néanmoins, ma fille rigole en voyant l'attitude de l'autre tâcheron. Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton l... alors là, si ça arrive, la famille d'Antho comptera un membre de moins ! Enfin, oublions... et puisque c'est un dresseur, autant en profiter.

« DAMIEN »

Dis gamin, t'es un dresseur. Ça te dit un combat ? J'ai besoin d'échauffement avant d'aller à l'arène.

« ZACK »

Tout de suite ? Je suis pas bien chaud là...

« DAMIEN »

Si tu gagnes, tu pourras venir à la maison voir Lucia. Mais la porte ouverte.

« ZACK »

Fallait commencer par là...

Θ

DAMIEN

« Voyons si tu es au niveau de ton cousin... »

VS.

ZACK !

« La victoire sera pour moi ! »

Θ

Oui, je lui ai fait du chantage, et alors ? C'est interdit de manipuler les faibles d'esprits pour obtenir un combat ? J'crois pas. Bien évidement, si je viens à perdre, il peut se brosser pour que je tienne ma parole, j'ai beau être un homme d'honneur habituellement, là, c'est non. Pour ce premier combat face à un dresseur, je tapote sur mon sac ce qui fait sortir mon Germignon qui comprend où je veux en venir. Celle-ci se place devant moi, en position de combat tandis que le cousin d'Anthony attrape une Pokéball.

« ZACK »

Go Riolu !

Qu'est ce que... merde... je ne connais absolument pas ce Pokémon, ça craint... n'ayant plus vraiment l'habitude de me battre, je donne l'ordre le plus basique qui soit à mon Germignon.

« DAMIEN »

Charge !

« ZACK »

Forte Paume !

Mon Germignon hoche la tête et fonce en direction de Riolu qu'il touche de plein fouet. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la riposte... car le Pokémon de Zack frappe violemment mon Pokémon qui semble avoir bien sentis passer ce coup même s'il n'est pas blessé. Je vois... il faut que je fasse attention...

« DAMIEN »

Germignon, cette fois-ci, tente un Tranch'Herbe !

« ZACK »

Riolu, Gonflette !

Cette attaque l'empêchera d'attaquer, mais à coté de ça, Riolu va augmenter sa force et sa défense... s'il me frappe après cela... je ne peut pas me permettre de subir la prochaine attaque ! Germignon frappe son adversaire avec son Tranch-Herbe mais les dégats ne semblent pas être suffisant. Merde... j'ai perdu...

« DAMIEN »

Germignon, une dernière fois, Tranch'Herbe !

« ZACK »

Fini ce Pokémon... Forte Paume !

Mon Pokémon frappe à nouveau, mais celui-ci subit un violent Forte Paume qui l'envoie au sol, K.O.

Θ

GERMIGNON EST KO !

ZACK REMPORTE LE COMBAT !

« Bien joué Riolu ! »

Θ

Je suis un peu déçu d'avoir perdu ce combat, mais en même temps, ça me parait normal. J'ai affronté un Pokémon que je ne connais absolument pas et il semblait être bien plus expérimenté que mon Germignon. Je prends d'ailleurs ce dernier dans mes bras, lui caressant la tête tout en la rassurant. Alors que je m'apprête à fouiller dans mon sac, Zack s'approche de moi et me donne une Potion que je m'empresse d'utiliser sur mon Pokémon qui, d'un seul coup, va beaucoup mieux et frotte sa joue contre la mienne pour ensuite retourner dans mon sac. Me redressant, je fait donc face à Zack et prend la parole.

« DAMIEN »

Merci. Mais touche à ma fille, et tu risques de disparaître.

« ZACK »

J'aime ça.

Tu aimerais moins en sachant que je suis tout à fait sérieux et qu'avec moi, ce ne sont pas que des paroles en l'air. Le temps passe et finalement, le gland décide de s'en allé. Mais avant, ce dernier s'approche de Lucia, attrapant sa main pour l'embrasser ce qui fait rougir ma fille... d'accord... d'accord... tu cherches les problèmes toi ? T'as de la chance... t'as vraiment ÉNORMÉMENT de chances ! Je ne me montrerais pas violent devant mon fils afin de ne pas lui donner le mauvais exemple, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque... L'autre con appelle donc son Ptéra et grimpe dessus, prenant le temps de me provoquer avec un clin d'œil pour ensuite s'en aller en nous saluant...

« DAMIEN »

Dis-moi, c'est normal que vous soyez tous aussi cons dans cette famille ?

« ANTHONY »

Ma main dans ta gueule, ça te va comme réponse ?

« MILLA »

Mais... Il devait pas venir prendre les clés ?

« ANTHONY »

Si.

« JEANNE »

Et tu les lui a donné ?

« ANTHONY »

Non. Il s'est barré avant ce con.

« DAMIEN »

Merci, j'ai ma réponse.

« ANTHONY »

Blaireau.

« DAMIEN »

Bouseux.

« ANTHONY »

Gros nain.

« SEAN et MARIA »

Arrêtez de vous disputer, on dirait des bébés !

Force est de constater que nos enfants n'ont pas tords... une fois la bonne humeur de retour, nous reprenons notre route et nous arrivons finalement à destination. Mauville... cette ville me plait bien... j'ai bien envie de la visiter et de ne pas me contenter de me rendre à l'arène pour ensuite partir. Mais avant cela, nous devons nous rendre au Centre Pokémon, pour être certain que nos équipes sont bel et bien opérationnelle. Et en allant en direction de ce bâtiment, une question qui me brûlait le bout des lèvres depuis un moment fini par être posée.

« DAMIEN »

Qui va à l'arène en premier ?

« ANTHONY »

Je pense que je devrais y aller pendant que tu t'entraînes un peu.

T'as pas tord... étant donné que je viens de me faire battre par Zack, je ferait mieux de me remettre à niveau et de faire gagner de l'expérience à mon équipe. Nous entrons donc à l'intérieur du Centre Pokémon afin de nous reposer un peu et, pour ma part, faire sortir mon Germignon de mon sac pour qu'il se dégourdisse un peu. Les enfants en profitent pour faire une sieste, ayant trop marcher - comme quoi, malgré les dires de Sean, il n'est pas capable de tenir aussi longtemps - Anthony sort en premier du Centre Pokémon tandis que je reste un bon moment avec les autres qui attendent que les enfants se réveillent pour aller voir ce que donne l'affrontement de mon ami. Le temps passe et ils finissent par quitter les lieux pour rejoindre Anthony tandis que, pour ma part, je les suit afin de passer devant l'arène, les saluant tout en poursuivant ma route.

« DAMIEN »

Ne t'en fait pas ma grande, avec l'entrainement que je vais te concocter, nul doute que tu pourras facilement vaincre le champion !

Mon Germignon souris et fini par sauter sur mon épaule tandis que je continue à marcher, passant devant la boutique pour ensuite tourner à gauche et avancer... je vais trouver un endroit adapté pour m'entrainer et avec ça, théoriquement, je devrais regagner pas mal de réflexes et avoir un niveau suffisamment élevé pour m'en prendre au champion... je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façon... je dois gagner, pour ma famille !

* * *

DAMIEN SAUVEGARDE LA PARTIE


End file.
